Identity Crisis The Finale
by Nudgy Turian
Summary: Preview: With her personal life finally on the right track, our favorite detective finally gets down to business - Police business that is!CONTENT WARNING! - This story contains very adult themes and situations. Mature readers only please!
1. Default Chapter

**Preview: **With her personal life finally on the right track, our favorite  
detective finally gets down to business - Police business that is!  
**!CONTENT WARNING!** - This story contains very adult themes and situations.  
Mature readers only please!

**Disclaimer:** The Gargoyles and all characters therein are the property of the  
Walt Disney company and Buena Vista Television. You all know the rest!

** Identity Crisis **

The rest of the afternoon passed very quickly for the couple. Going  
on a hunch, Liz brought her companion to the Smithsonian where they spent  
several pleasant hours leisurely taking in the exhibits. Her hunch had been  
right. She had never seen her companion in such a good mood. His usual grim  
expression had disappeared and he acted almost like a child let loose in a  
candy store.

Afterward, they went shopping for the clan at some of the more  
expensive department stores.

Lyath picked out a few tartans and a TV/VCR combination for Hudson  
to use in the chamber Xanatos had assigned him.

Liz bought some perfume and hair clips as well as a comb and brush  
set for Angela. As an afterthought, she also picked out a skimpy little  
back-less dress in a nice black washed silk fabric. She wasn't sure when  
Angela would have occasion to wear it, but as far as she was concerned every  
girl ought to have at least one change of clothes!

Together they picked up a new black leather jacket for Brooklyn, a  
huge Godiva Chocolate Sampler for Broadway and a zip-drive that Lex had  
been wanting. They purchased a bunch of postcards and travel books for the  
gang as well.

At Liz's request, they also stopped by a portrait studio where they  
managed to get a spur-of-the-moment appointment (by waving a wad of bills  
at the receptionist). They each took a few individual poses as well as  
several together.

They wrapped everything up with a wonderful dinner at The Peddler.

By the time they got back to the penthouse it was nearly six and  
Goliath's transformation occurred within minutes of their arrival. They had  
realized during the cab trip back that they might have to ditch the cab in  
favor of ducking into an alley or some bushes and the adrenaline rush now  
had Elisa in the mood to do something on the physical side. She looked  
around, hoping to spot her lover. Judging by the sound of things, Goliath  
was in the middle of raiding the fridge. His transformation back to his  
gargoyle form usually left him famished, regardless of when he had last  
eaten.

Elisa entered the kitchen to the sight of Goliath digging into some  
cold roast beef while a tv dinner was heating in the microwave. He had three  
other TV dinners sitting on the counter next to it awaiting their turn.

"Just a tad on the peckish side again?" She laughed at the  
embarrassed look on his face. He struggled to swallow the mouthful she had  
caught him with so that he could answer.

"I'm just keeping my stamina up," he grinned wolfishly at her.

"Oh? and what might I ask, do you think you'll be doing that will  
require a lot of stamina?" Elisa ran her hand teasingly down his back until  
she encountered the base of his tail, which she tweaked.

"Nnrrgh..." he growled as he pulled her tightly up against his  
chest. He nibbled her ear and teased it with his tongue before whispering  
"You will see..." With that he released her and gave her a playful swat with  
his tail. The microwave dinged and he turned his attention back toward  
eating.

Elisa laughed and wandered off to her room to finish writing the  
rest of her letters to the clan. She shook her head with amusement. So far,  
living with Goliath had proven to be anything but boring. Still, she  
couldn't help but worry about their future together.

What would things be like when they finally got back home? Between  
her job and his responsibilities as clan leader, when would they make time  
for each other? Would it be enough? Would he expect her to move into the  
castle? What about children? Was that possible? How would they work that?  
Would she ever be able to acknowledge him publicly as her lover and perhaps  
as the father of her children?

It gave her a headache just thinking about it. She...they, would  
have to take it one day at a time and hope for the best. She just couldn't  
imagine them not being together.

Before she had even finished composing the first letter, Goliath  
entered the bedroom and did a very good job of distracting her.

* * *

Much later on, they lay curled together on her bed.

Goliath stroked her hair, every so often leaning over to plant a  
quick kiss on her forehead. He had apparently developed a great liking for  
the custom.

Elisa was snuggled against his right side absently running her hand  
over his chest and belly. She was still impressed with the washboard  
muscles which seemed denser than any human muscles she had ever felt.

He hadn't been kidding about his stamina! Never before had she had  
a guy make love to her five times running in a single night!

They had explored each other's likes and dislikes and tried quite a  
few different positions. Just thinking back on it was arousing her despite  
the soreness in her private area. Catching a pleased look on his face and  
seeing a suspicious stirring begin in his crotch area, she was reminded that  
the night wasn't over yet.

"Elisa?"

"Mmmm?"

Here he rolled her over, pinning her beneath him.

"Again? Aren't you sleepy yet?" Elisa laughed.

"I am sleepy, but I also just happen to be in a very...romantic  
mood tonight." He began that deep growling purr which drove her crazy.

Elisa kissed him tenderly. "I don't think that I can again. You've  
worn me out." She giggled, not quite believing that he had actually done  
such a thing.

"My love, you should have said something earlier. Never would I  
have.." Elisa hushed him with a finger to his lips.

"I was having too much fun," she grinned.

They kissed and cuddled for a while.

Not quite ready to admit defeat, Goliath tried again. "Perhaps once  
I've changed back to human?"

"Most definitely NOT! We don't need to be worrying about a child at  
this point. Of course, we could do what we did last time you were human..."

Goliath suddenly became very quiet, staring strangely at her.

"Goliath, what's wrong?"

"It is just that I had not even stopped to think about the  
possibility of a child. I keep forgetting that you are capable of such a  
thing more often than once every twenty years."

"Yup. I'm human and can end up getting in that condition every  
single month." Elisa playfully shoved him off her - something which would  
actually be impossible without his cooperation. "We really need to get some  
sleep or we'll both make stupid mistakes around Todd tomorrow."

Within moments she was sound asleep, but just before she drifted  
off, he spoke.

"Elisa?"

"Mmm?"

"I would never regret having a child with you."

She smiled drowsily.

Goliath covered her protectively with a wing and watched her sleep  
for a while before he too drifted off.

* * *

He was the first to awaken the following morning. Stretching and  
yawning, he glanced over and found that Elisa was still fast asleep. Another  
smile touched his mouth. It seemed that he just couldn't stop smiling  
lately. For the first time in years, the memories of the massacre at Wyvern  
receded to just a dull whisper in his thoughts. His bitterness over his  
first mate's betrayal had also dimmed. Now he felt nothing but distaste for  
her and the fact that they had once been lovers. Elisa was his true love...  
the one he had apparently been fated for. It was she who had healed the pain  
which he had once thought of as unhealable.

Although she didn't need to go in to the office early today, Elisa  
was still expected to make an appearance. It seemed a shame to wake her out  
of such a sound sleep. Still...

Moving closer to her, he embraced her from behind and nuzzled her  
neck. "Love, it is time we arose," he whispered.

She stirred and mumbled something unintelligible.

She had apparently not been jesting about him wearing her out the  
night before. If she only knew how eager he was to pick up where they had  
left off! Even he was amazed at how insatiable he was when it came to Elisa.  
The only other time he had ever been like this was when he and Demona had  
experienced their first - and as it turned out - only breeding season. He  
suspected that where Elisa was concerned, he would never get his fill.

He began running his hand over the sumptuous curve of her buttock,  
gently squeezing and kneading her flesh. He knew that she would not allow  
him to take her in this human form, but this was certainly a fun way to wake  
her!

Elisa suddenly rolled over to face him. She kissed him and snuggled  
up for a few minutes, then she reached down and gave him a good squeeze.  
"Hmm...looks like you're gonna be taking a cold shower again."

"That is all right, it was worth it and anyway...I can just save it  
up for later," he growled out.

"Is it always like this with male gargoyles?"

"No! If it were so, you and I would have been mated long since." He  
kissed her thoroughly. "Elisa, for most gargoyles, male or female, love,  
commitment, substance... all are more important to a pairing than sex. Of  
course, where those qualities are found in good measure, can the sex ever be  
lacking? You alone have the power to do this to me."

"Yeah? Then how did you end up with Demona?"

Goliath looked supremely uncomfortable and for a moment Elisa  
feared that she had crossed the line, but he cleared his throat and  
answered her. "Our relationship once had all those qualities. From her point  
of view, we were separated for a thousand years. We cannot expect anyone to  
remain unchanged after so long a time."

The sadness was back in his eyes and in the quiet timbre of his  
voice, making Elisa wish she had never spoken.

"Sorry," she whispered as she hugged him closer.

He hugged her as well, but after a brief moment, he moved her back  
so that he could look her in the eye. "I'm over it now, Elisa. A great  
deal of good came from the Magus' spell, for though I lost my angel, I found  
you. You and I are much more alike - more compatible - than she and I were.

Elisa smiled widely just before they kissed. "Big Guy, did I ever  
tell you how much I love you?" she said when they came up for air.

"No, I don't believe you have...in words."

"I would do anything - ANYTHING - to protect you, to keep you in my  
life. I don't think that I could go on if something happened to you."

They spent the next half hour 'entertaining' each other. After  
relaxing in his arms for a short while, Elisa gave him another kiss and then  
rose and made her way to the bathroom.

He watched her saunter away and rolled onto his back, crossing his  
arms up behind his head. Their lovemaking last night had been fantastic.  
Yes, there were a few reminders that they were not of the same species. She  
had hair down there, he didn't. She couldn't completely accommodate him. She  
had no tail to tease him with. So what if she had no tail? He definitely  
loved the way her backside looked without one...what a view! They also  
seemed to have an almost psychic knowledge of how to please each other.

As for their lovemaking this morning...Goliath's mind started to  
wander in the wrong direction again. He began replaying their latest  
escapade over in his head. How close he had come to taking her in this form!  
She had nearly let him, but balked at the last minute. He could not blame  
her. Knowing how easily humans reproduced and that her family and friends  
would not approve of a child born out of wedlock - especially with no  
apparent father around...No, it was impossible to ask that of her. How  
would she be able to work in that condition? How could she support herself  
with no mate there to care for her?

How could he be so selfish?

His curiosity about what it would be like for them to truly fit  
together was almost overwhelming, but she was right. This was not his true  
form and it was a bad idea for them to get used to it. Best that they not do  
this again.

Goliath thought again about the consequences of such a liaison. He  
could not help but feel somewhat rejected by her fear of having a child with him. 

He knew he was being selfish in even thinking it, but they might  
never have another chance. On the other hand, any such child would be  
completely human. Would the child even look anything like him? Perhaps Elisa  
would not think of it as truly being his.

He sighed deeply. This entire train of thought was absolutely  
ridiculous! Now was not the time to think of perpetuating the clan. If it  
were possible for them to have a hybrid child, then they would know soon  
enough - they had never taken precautions. Such a child would truly be  
their child. Such a child would, if they survived, be meant to be.

Goliath sighed again. His life with Elisa was going to be  
complicated, but they'd known that it would be so for years. He had come a  
long way from being a clan leader whose chief concern was protecting the  
castle. He had much more to worry about now, but also someone strong to lean  
on. He looked forward to the future with a great deal more hope than he had  
even last year.

With that thought, he jumped from the bed and automatically headed  
towards her bathroom. Hearing her singing in the shower, he froze and  
deciding that he'd best not tempt fate, moved toward his own shower instead.


	2. Aliances

** Aliances**

Daniel Todd was wandering around his office in a very nervous  
fashion. All this time he had been watching Antelope, hoping to bring her in  
on the action, so to speak and her majordomo turns out to be Alexander  
Thailog!

"My God!" he whispered. "To think that while I slunk around,  
dragging my heels on this, Thailog got to her first!"

Daniel had to admit that he found himself extremely conflicted. He  
was in some ways ecstatic about having the chance to team up with Thailog  
and destroy that corporate harpy, Destine. He would perhaps come out way on  
top...after all, once Thailog had full control of Nightstone, he might want  
another partner.

Which brought him to the downside of the equation. He definitely  
found himself attracted to Liz in more than just a professional way. Problem  
was that she and Thailog...

"Argh!" He kicked his desk, causing his favorite paperweight, a  
magnetic base with paperclips piled up in heap, to fall on the floor. In a  
moment over one hundred of the bloody things scattered in all directions.

"Dammit!" he spoke aloud. "If he chooses anyone as his business  
partner, it's going to be her."

Todd began gathering the paperclips together. The task helped him  
to clear his mind and put things in perspective. He liked Antelope. Alot. To  
have her, he would have to get rid of Thailog.

He also wanted to destroy Destine.

He wanted power, money and the social status which came with them.  
His best chance of doing that was to work with and ultimately for Thailog.  
To make sure that he got in close with the Man, he would have to get rid of  
his rival - Elizabeth Antelope.

The paperweight slid out of his fingers and ended up back on the  
floor as he pondered the problem. "What do I do?" he muttered.

RING!

The sudden noise caused him to jump, but in a moment he scrambled  
up off the rug and threw himself toward the phone. His secretary announced  
that Liz was holding on line one.

Taking a few deep breaths to compose himself, Daniel took the call.

"Good morning, Liz. What's the word?"

"Mr. Thailog and I discussed it and we've decided that we have a  
better chance of bringing down Destine if you work with us."

"Great! How about if we meet at the old burger shop on Leclerk  
street at say, twelve thirty?"

"We'll be there Daniel."

Click.

Daniel immediately dialed his phone. It was answered on the first  
ring.

"High Tech Repairs," came a female voice.

"It's Todd."

"Are we on?"

"We'll be there around one. Make sure everyone is present."

"Anything else?"

"I want Antelope to take the test. Choose somebody."

"Cool! Wait till I tell the others!"

Click.

* * *

Liz and Stoneman were eating burgers at the counter when Daniel  
arrived.

Seating himself next to Antelope, he ordered a burger platter as  
well. "I might as well join you for lunch before we get down to business,"  
he stated.

They made polite conversation during their meal and a few minutes  
before one, Daniel paid the check and led them out to his car.

It was a Delorian.

Liz gaped at it. "Is that a..."

"It is indeed." Todd grinned at her. "It's gonna be a tight  
squeeze, but we're all friends here, right?"

"You don't really expect us all to fit in that?" Stoneman groused.

Liz took his arm. "Aw, come on - I've wanted to sit in one of these  
ever since I saw 'Back to the Future'."

Lyath looked confused. "What is back-to-the-future?"

Liz and Daniel both laughed at his expression but in a moment they  
had all managed to squeeze into the car.

The drive to the warehouse took less than five minutes. Todd pulled  
up to a large metal garage door and parked. Liz wiggled out of the car and  
stood next to it taking in the surroundings. The street was run down, with  
huge holes on the crumbling blacktop. Tall, brick buildings which had seen  
better days, lined each side of the street. There was not another living  
soul to be seen. Stoneman emerged from the car and stood by her side. He was  
taking in the surroundings as well.

They both started as the garage door began to open. It made a  
horrific amount of noise which echoed up and down the street.

"I really need to get that old thing replaced," said Daniel as he  
headed toward the warehouse. "I didn't realize that it had gotten this bad."

With Liz and Lyath in tow, Todd led the way inside.

The inside of the warehouse looked innocent enough. There were  
several vehicles in different states of repair, crates stacked up  
haphazardly all over the place and even a large workbench in the rear  
covered with electronic equipment which was also apparently being repaired.  
Off to the right was a glass-enclosed office area.

Daniel headed toward the rear of the building where a massive  
wooden door hanging on an overhead track could be seen. He produced a small  
electronic device from his pocket and pushed one of the buttons. The door  
rolled to one side revealing...

A bricked up opening? What-in-the-world...' Liz had time to think,  
before Todd pushed another button on the device.

A large section of the bricked up wall suddenly swung away from  
them as though it were on hinges. The room beyond was well lit and voices  
could be heard as well as the hum of computer fans.

Liz counted nine women ranging from approximately eighteen to  
twenty five years of age. As the three of them entered the room, the women  
(presumably the high tech mystery gang) quieted down and drew near. One of  
the older women stepped forward. She was an attractive black woman with long  
hair done completely in cornrows. It was tied back in a loose ponytail.

"Brenda, is everything set?" Todd asked.

"Yes. Whenever you're ready." Brenda looked Liz up and down in a  
way which instantly alarmed her.

"Well then, let's get down to it." Todd led the way forward through  
the gathered gang.

Liz was on her guard, but still took the time to study the layout  
of the room. There were several doors on one side of the room. Cabinets,  
counters and lockers occupied the back wall. The other side of the room had  
several cubicles set up, each with a computer. The center of the large room  
was empty except for a circle twenty feet in diameter painted on the floor.

It was in this circle that Todd stopped. He turned to face her as  
the gang gathered around the circle's perimeter. "You led a gang for a very  
long time, am I right?"

Liz now knew what was coming. Glancing at Stoneman she realized  
that he had no clue as to what was about to happen and prayed that he  
wouldn't embarrass her in front of everyone.

"Yeah, I did," she answered as she looked at the faces around her.  
"And yeah, I did have to fight a time or two to maintain that leadership,  
but after the last fight nobody was stupid enough to challenge me again."  
She turned back to look Todd in the eye. "I'd prefer not to have to hurt one  
of your girls."

"Don't worry about it. We found you a very eager opponent."

Lyath, who had figured it all out, stepped forward. "Is this really  
necessary? What is it you wish to accomplish?"

"Sir, I wish there was another way, but I've got to be sure that  
she is who she says she is. If she led a gang, then she's got to be a street  
fighter and a great one at that. I have too much on the line to risk trusting  
her without some sort of proof." Here he swung back around to Liz. "It's  
nothing personal."

"That's what they all say." She began removing her jacket, then  
kicked off her heels. "Let's get on with it!"

A woman entered the ring wearing a cropped top and a pair of cut-  
off jeans. Lyath recognized her immediately. "Janette!"

She smiled crookedly at Liz. "Your majordomo fired me. The way I  
see it, I've got a right to hold a grudge. You better be good or you're  
gonna be laid up a good long while!"

"You know what? I'm glad he fired you," Liz spat as she shucked off  
her skirt. 'Thank goodness I decided to wear the bodysuit today,' she  
thought.

Lyath leaned close to her. "Be careful," was all he said as he left  
the circle with Todd.

Clad only in her bodysuit, Liz went into a 'ready'  
stance. Her opponent did as well. They remained perfectly still, but  
watchful of the slightest motion their opponent might make.

They moved only when Brenda stepped forward and shouted, "Fight!"

The two of them circled each other warily for a few moments. Liz  
kept her breathing even and her motions smooth. She projected a cool,  
unhurried demeanor, perfectly content to allow Janette the first move.

Janette's eyes shifted nervously in her head. 'Good,' thought Liz,  
'she's nervous and confused - definitely not a pro.'

On the sidelines, Lyath watched the fight with baited breath. He  
knew that Elisa was very good at hand-to-hand, able to take down men much  
larger than herself in fact, but still he worried. She was not fighting a  
man this time, but one of her own sex - and younger than her to boot. She  
would no longer have the advantage of faster reflexes, nor would she be able  
to slip under her opponent's guard as easily.

He watched as Janette charged Elisa. A quick step to the side and a  
blow of her elbow on her opponent's back as she passed put the girl off  
balance. She landed on her knees as Elisa completed her turn so that they  
once again faced each other.

Several of the girls watching the fight hissed at Janette in  
frustration and encouraged her to 'teach that uppity bitch a lesson'.

Janette , red-faced with embarrassment, rose back to her feet and  
glared at Liz. Liz smiled at her, infuriating her even more. Once again  
Janette charged, but this time she slowed as she neared Liz, determined not  
to repeat her last mistake.

As Janette struck at Liz with her fists, Liz stepped back and  
brought her leg up in a kick which connected with her opponent's jaw.

To the astonishment of the onlookers, Janette crumpled in a heap  
and lay still. Todd turned a brilliant smile on Lyath and clapped him on the  
shoulder, but before he could say anything a chorus of gasps erupted around  
them, drawing their attention back to the combatants.

Janette was getting back on her feet and letting loose with a  
string of curses. Lyath's heart skipped a beat as he realized that she was  
holding a switchblade.

Liz raised her voice so she could be heard over the onlookers. "If  
you're smart, you'll put that knife down now or I guarantee that you'll  
regret it!"

"You're the one who's gonna regret it, puta!"

Lyath fought down the panic which threatened to consume him. He  
briefly thought about tackling Janette himself, but realized that Elisa was  
going to have to win the fight herself if they were to get any respect from  
the gang.

All he could do was watch as Janette lunged at his love, swiping  
viciously with the knife. Elisa suddenly dropped down and swept Janette's  
legs out from underneath her with her own right leg. Jumping up, she  
delivered a brutal stomp to her opponent's knee causing everyone present to  
flinch at the sound of shattered bone and cartilage. The knife skittered  
across the floor, but Elisa seemed not to hear it as she drew her arm back  
to deliver a final blow to Janette's face.

Lyath stepped forward and gripped Liz's elbow tightly, halting its  
momentum. "I don't think that will be necessary," he said in an  
authoritative tone.

However, as soon as he released her arm she followed through with the brutal punch.

He gaped at her as she replied, "Oh yes it is!"

Liz took a few calming breaths and brought herself down from the  
adrenaline rush. Lyath threw an arm around her shoulders giving her a brief squeeze. She looked down and became aware of Janette clutching her ruined knee and sobbing as some of her friends splinted her up for a ride to the hospital.  
Her nose was a bloody ruin and her eyes already swelling shut.

There was a new respect in the eyes of the girls who gazed at her. Not only had she ensured that none would ever challenge her again, but she made them aware that the knife had earned her opponent a ruined face. And it could have gone a whole lot worse for Janette.

Goliath hissed next to her, drawing her back to reality. He was  
looking at the hand which he had removed from her shoulder. It was covered  
with blood. She looked over at her right shoulder at the same time that he  
spoke. "My love, you're injured!"

"It's not bad. I was barely aware that it happened."

"But you are bleeding! You need medical attention!"

"I doubt that it's that bad. Really, stop worrying and help me get  
the sleeve away from it." Liz turned so that he could carefully tear the  
sleeve away from her wound.

It WAS worse than she had thought. She had a very deep cut on the  
deltoid and queasily realized that part of her bone was visible when she  
moved the arm. Blood dripped over her fingers and onto the floor in a steady  
drizzle. Thankfully, Todd slapped a sterile four-by-four over the wound and  
instructed Lyath to press on it. He handed over her skirt and shoes and with  
some help from Goliath, she was able to get dressed. Todd led them to his  
car for a ride to the local emergency room.

"Don't worry, Liz. I sent Janette to a different ER" he remarked  
as he closed the door on her side of the vehicle.

Liz leaned her head against Goliath and relaxed during the ride to  
the hospital. Her arm had begun to hurt like hell and she used her ability  
to 'zone out' to help control the pain. Goliath kept a steady pressure on  
her arm and from time to time kissed her forehead.

"I'm O.K. big guy. Really," she smiled wanly up at him. "A few  
stitches and I'll be good as new."

He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Have I ever told you that  
watching you fight...what's the phrase? Ah...turns me on?"

Liz gave him an elbow in the ribs, but she was laughing out loud.  
"You say the nicest things!"

He kissed her forehead again and then glared as he noticed the sour  
look on Todd's face. "What is it?"

"Nothing. I just wish I had checked Janette for the knife." He  
glanced over at Liz. "Sorry about that. Will we still be able to meet  
later?"

"Let's see what her Doctor says first." Stoneman effectively ended  
the conversation.

* * *

Three hours later they were back at the penthouse. Elisa had been  
stitched up, given a tetanus shot and told not to overextend her arm for the  
next few days. The muscle would be sore and need several weeks to recover  
but she had been fortunate in that no nerves or major blood vessels  
had been damaged.

She had refused to take the codeine tablets the doctor had  
prescribed for pain, telling Goliath that they made her crazy and that she  
needed to be able to think. Elisa had stashed them in the medicine cabinet  
and instead made herself comfortable on the sofa with a very large glass of  
wine.

Goliath had fussed over her for a while, but she had managed to  
distract him by asking him to order them some dinner. He was currently in  
the kitchen and on the phone with the restaurant ordering enough food to  
feed an entire office. She knew the reason why. Sunset was not a long way  
off.

They had bid Todd goodbye at the hospital and asked him to call them  
later on. She had gotten off the phone with him a short while ago. They  
would meet again tomorrow morning at the warehouse. Janette had been  
admitted to the other hospital and was to have surgery on her knee tomorrow.  
Elisa tried to feel sorry for her but just couldn't quite do so. "That'll  
teach her to pull a knife during a sparing match," she grumbled under her  
breath.

"Did you say something?" Goliath had just returned from the other  
room.

"No, but I just realized that Conners and Maddox will probably be  
showing up some time tonight. You'd better be ready to hide."

"When they show up I'll drop by the warehouse and see what's going  
on."

All things said and done, they managed to spend a relatively  
peaceful evening together. Goliath's surveillance of the warehouse turned up  
nothing and the detectives left early so that Liz could get some rest.

Goliath held Elisa close to him all night. She awakened once,  
around one a.m. and when the pain threatened to keep her awake, he stroked  
her hair until she relaxed and drifted off.


	3. The Plan Comes Together

** The Plan Comes Together**

Liz went in to the office early the following morning to continue  
her conversation with Conners and Maddox. She managed to convince them that  
they shouldn't place the warehouse under surveillance. There was too much  
of a chance that the gang would know about it.

She was back at the penthouse before nine a.m. Poking her head into  
her office to let Goliath know that she had returned, she found him tied up  
on the phone with the Hotel's MPD department. She shook her head, amazed  
that he could keep up with so many of the niggling duties involving her  
household and the Hotel.

Picking up her cellular phone, she collected a glass of iced tea  
from Mary and headed out to the garden. It was a beautiful day outside. Warm  
and clear with birds singing in some of the garden trees, it was the kind of  
day which left her unmotivated to do anything other than lounging around  
outside. She parked herself at the little cafe table. Oh well, she had alot  
to do so she might as well get to it.

She dialed Todd's office number.

"Todd, it's Liz. What time should we drop by?"

"How about the warehouse at eleven?"

"That's fine."

"How are you feeling today? Is your arm all right?"

"I'm fine. See you there." She clicked off, sipped her iced tea and  
decided to phone Xanatos while Goliath was still busy.

"Xanatos Enterprise, Mr. Burnette speaking."

"Owen, it's Elizabeth Antelope. Is Mr. Xanatos available?"

"Hold on a moment," Owen put her on hold but was back in just a few  
moments. "Mr. Xanatos is tied up on another line, can you hold for a while?"

"Sure. How are the guys doing?"

"They miss you both, especially Angela. Brooklyn also wishes that  
you'd both return. I fear that the responsibility of leadership is wearing  
him out."

"Oh come on now! He led the entire time we were on our little world  
tour!"

"True, but at that time he got a lot of support from Hudson. Hudson  
has left everything up to him this time, telling him it was time for him to  
fly solo. I believe that he has a new appreciation for his clan leader.  
Speaking of which.."

"He's fine, and yes, he has a new appreciation for what Xanatos'  
majordomo does," Liz snickered and then glanced around to make sure that the  
person in question had not heard.

"Mr. Xanatos tells me that he is ready for your call now. It has  
been nice hearing from you. Good luck to you both." Owen transferred the  
call.

"Hello, Liz! How are things in DC?"

"Everything is going very well. We hope to be back in a week or  
two."

"Glad to hear it. So your project is suddenly picking up then?"

"Yes. Everything's falling into place."

"You can call me tonight at 212/555-9119. It's a secure line so  
we'll be able to discuss this in detail," Xanatos paused for a moment as if  
he were trying to think of something to say. "How is your Majordomo? I take  
it that he was satisfactory?"

Liz could almost see Xanatos' arched eyebrow. "You have no idea!  
I'd put him on the phone but he's tied up with business."

"Well, let him know that things have been quiet since he left but  
that doesn't necessarily mean that he's not missed."

"I'll tell him. I'll try to call back tonight, but I may be in the  
middle of that project..."

"No problem. Call when you can. Oh, and Liz?"

"Yeah?"

"Both of you take care."

Click.

Liz stared at the phone for a while. Maybe Xanatos was capable of  
changing...

* * *

Goliath was tied up with his household duties until sometime around  
ten o'clock. He had gotten a head start on it by getting up as soon as his  
transformation had been complete. Once he had made sure that Elisa was  
feeling all right, he was showered and in Liz's penthouse office by six  
thirty. She had poked her head in later to say that she was going to the  
Croft office and then again to say that she was back. He had hardly been  
aware of time passing between her appearances.

He had found her out in the garden and spent a few precious minutes  
with her, drinking iced tea and enjoying the morning. She filled him in on  
the conversation with Xanatos and let him know that they'd be leaving to  
meet Todd soon.

He had had the nightmare again last night and found himself nearly  
overwhelmed with the desire to be home in New York again. Glancing over at  
Elisa, he realized that he still could not bring himself to tell her about  
the dreams. She would no doubt think he was being overprotective anyway, so  
he kept it to himself. The assignment was going well and they would be home  
soon. Maybe he was just being paranoid.

* * *

Eleven o'clock found them in the back room of the warehouse. Todd  
had introduced them to all the girls and made it clear to them that they  
were to follow any orders given to them by Liz or Lyath.

The doors Elisa had seen on the side of the room led to a large  
office, a dorm with a bathroom suite and a kitchen/dining area. After  
showing them around, Todd led them into the office where he rummaged around  
in a file cabinet and eventually produced some blueprints. He lay them down  
on the table and spread them out so that she and Lyath could see them.

They were the floor plans for Nightstone Unlimited. Elisa nudged  
Goliath, who did some fast thinking and grabbed Daniel's arm.

"Where did you get these? I know that Dominique would have taken  
precautions to keep them out of anyone's hands except her own... Even  
necessary engineering personnel would have no access to them except on her  
say-so."

Daniel laughed merrily. "I was already working for her when the  
DC branch building was commissioned. It was an easy matter to bribe the  
chief engineer into making up an extra copy for me." Carefully disengaging  
Stoneman's hand from his arm, Todd began pointing out important areas on the  
blueprints.

"You see this area of the sub-basement? There's a small service way  
where the main pipes enter from the utility tunnels under the street. This  
is how we gained entrance the last time we 'broke in'. The problem is that  
Destine knew we were gonna do it. Hell, it was her idea, right down to how  
we entered the building. You can bet that we'll never get in that way  
again!"

Liz leaned over to get a better look. "So how were you planning to  
get in this time?"

Todd moved to another blueprint. "Via the roof. There are security  
cameras everywhere but I noticed something interesting a few weeks ago when  
I was in the control room. The security cameras picked up everything except  
a landmark I was looking for. My favorite restaurant has a roof view of the  
Nightstone building. I've eaten there many a time and gazed across at N.U.,  
but as I took in every single camera view from the roof, I realized that the  
restaurant was not visible."

Daniel pulled out a map of the city which showed a blown up area  
around the N.U. building. There were lines drawn with a ruler leading from  
different areas of the building in question.

Daniel pointed at a building. "This is where the restaurant is." He  
then pointed at the top of the N.U. building. "These circles represent the  
locations of the roof and facade cameras. The lines leading away from each  
one shows the extent of it's surveillance area."

Todd was right. None of the cameras was set up to see the building  
he had mentioned. According to Todd's calculations there was a small area of  
the roof and an entire section of ninth floor windows which were not under  
surveillance.

Liz looked at Daniel. "Why would she leave that area uncovered?  
What is located there?"

Todd smiled. "There is nothing out of the ordinary about those  
areas. No stairs. No equipment. No elevator shaft. No air ducts. Nothing  
except the fact that the ninth floor windows belong to Destine's office. As  
for why she's done this..." Here he turned toward Lyath. "I was hoping you  
knew."

Goliath met Elisa's eyes before looking back at Daniel. "I might be  
able to tell you, but I'll need a copy of this and a some time to think it  
through."

"Not a problem."

Liz caught Todd's attention. "So you have a clear area on the roof.  
How were you planning to get up there unnoticed? The rest of the cameras  
are sure to pick you up if you intend on climbing the building."

Todd rolled up the plans and handed them to Lyath. "Come with me."

He led the way out of the office and back to the rear corner of the  
room where five large crates were sitting. Lifting the top off of one of  
them revealed...

"My God!" Elisa exclaimed. "It's a one of Xanatos' flying bio-armor  
suits!"

Stoneman did a double take. "Where did you get these?"

"He must have gotten them when they held up the local Xanatos  
Enterprise building."

"Exactly. I'll bet that your friend, Xanatos, was very upset about  
it."

"I'm sure he was! So...with these babies, you could easily land five  
people on the roof. Maybe even as many as ten, if each carried somebody  
else."

"All we need is a silent way in. We can't risk tampering with  
Destine's windows - it might set off an alarm. If Mr. Thailog here comes up  
with something, we'll be good to go."

"How will you get past the cameras inside the building?" Liz asked.

"We can discuss all that once we have a way in."

"All the rest of your excursions have been in broad daylight,"  
Lyath stated. "There is no way that you're going to be able to pull this one  
off during the day without being spotted."

"Yes, I'm afraid that this time we'll have to go in under cover of  
darkness."

Liz and Lyath looked at each other as Todd checked his watch. The  
same thought was no doubt running through both their minds.

"Have either of you had eaten yet? I'll treat you both to lunch at  
that restaurant I mentioned."

"Lunch sounds good to me," Lyath said.

"I'll second that," Liz chirped.

"Great. We'll have lunch and then I'll have to run back to the  
office before my other boss fires me. Check out the plans. We can meet back  
here tomorrow anytime. Just give me a buzz." With that, he led the way out.

* * *

As soon as they had returned to the hotel, Elisa made for the  
privacy of her office. Goliath closed and locked the door behind him.

"If I had to keep quiet about this for another minute, I think I  
would have lost my mind," Elisa was pacing the room with pent-up excitement.  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking about the surveillance black-out around  
Demona's office?"

"She would, of course, need some way to enter and leave the  
building unnoticed while in her 'evening form'." Goliath's eyes glittered  
with excitement as well. "We can fly over there tonight and check it out.  
I'm sure that there is a way to enter which does not involve any alarms."

Elisa suddenly sat on the sofa and pulled Goliath down beside her.  
"What are we gonna do about the actual break-in? You can't be there after  
sunset!"

Goliath picked up Elisa's hand and enclosed it within his own.  
"Perhaps we should tell Todd the truth about Dominique Destine, and  
Alexander Thailog as well."

"You mean to tell him that you're a Gargoyle!" Elisa's eyes were  
wide with shock. "Goliath, no! It would be too dangerous! There's no way to  
know how he might react. He may decide to take you out so that he can get  
the company. After all, how do you think he's gonna feel about having a boss  
who's a gargoyle?"

"He already has a boss who is a gargoyle. This may prove attractive  
to him since he knows that Thailog, being a gargoyle at night, would have  
to give Todd enough power, enough clout to do whatever had to be done  
during that time frame." Here Goliath kissed the back of Elisa's hand.  
"Don't you see how perfect this is? Todd would be assured of his position  
with the company because if Thailog is unfair to him, he can threaten to  
expose his...alternate lifestyle."

"So, you're saying that you would still participate in the break-  
in, but in your true form?" Elisa still looked skeptical.

"Yes, and I wouldn't even require a bio-suit."

"What about the cops? You know that they're gonna be watching the  
building that night. They'll find out what you are!"

"Will they actually realize that the gargoyle that they see and Mr.  
Stoneman are one and the same? Remember that my voice is unchanged by my  
transformation."

"Whoa! You're right! They would be hearing Stoneman over the  
headsets, but that doesn't mean that they would know that the voice is  
coming from the mysterious gargoyle!" Elisa's face lit up, but then dropped  
again. "We would have to be very careful to make sure that you were called  
something other than Stoneman or Thailog during the break-in, or it would be  
a dead give-away. How in the world are we gonna explain that one to Todd?"

"That is a good question and one that will take some thought.  
Perhaps we will come up with something later." He slowly pushed her down on  
the sofa and over the next few minutes did his best to seduce her, but to no  
avail.

"Sorry Big Guy," she said as she pushed him away and struggled to  
sit up. "We can't be doing this right now...for the reasons we've discussed  
before."

Goliath did something so human that Elisa blinked twice in surprise  
- which quickly became amusement. He looked at his watch. He caught the  
amused look on her face and gave her a sour look of his own, but then  
smiled. "I'll go ask Mary to leave right after she sets out dinner so that  
we can enjoy it in private."

He rose to his feet and pulled Elisa up after him. Nibbling on her  
neck, he paused long enough to whisper near her ear. "Really, Elisa, could  
we not use some of that 'protection' you humans are always talking about?"  
He gave her a look which melted her heart.

She managed not to let on that he had nearly swayed her into  
relenting. Instead she merely raised an eyebrow. "I guess you must be pretty  
curious about how the other half lives, huh?" 

Goliath actually looked embarrassed, as though she had discovered  
some secret fetish of his. "Well, er...I mean...we may never again get the  
chance to...explore what it would be like if we were both...the same  
species."

Elisa sighed and went up on her tiptoes to kiss him. "I understand.  
When I was a gargoyle, I wondered what it would be like to...love you while  
in that form." She kissed him again. "I still do sometimes. OK, perhaps another  
day when we have more time to ourselves. Just remember that we can't make a  
habit of it. No sense in getting used to something that cannot be."

"My love!" She was rewarded with a brilliant smile and a kiss  
before Goliath slipped back into his role of majordomo and went to check on  
the Mary and the rest of the staff.

Elisa followed him into the penthouse where the smell of freshly  
brewed coffee filled the air. On the way to her bedroom she paused to  
collect a cup of that coffee and see what Mary was going to prepare for  
dinner.

"Barbecued ribs tonight, Miss. I'm making enough to feed your little party  
and still have some for lunch tomorrow," Mary suddenly furrowed her brow.  
"Unless they all eat like Mr. Stoneman and yourself, that is."

"When will it be ready?" Elisa was unsure of what Mary was saying, about  
the 'party' so she decided to ignore that portion of the conversation.

"Mr. Stoneman asked that they be done at six, miss."

"Thank-you, Mary. I'm sure that they'll turn out wonderfully."

"Thank-you, Miss! I Hope your little get-together goes well," the cook  
replied as Liz disappeared in the direction of her room.

She was twenty minutes into her relaxing soak in the Jacuzzi when  
Goliath entered the room.

"When will you update Conners?" he asked as he sat on the edge of  
the spa.

Elisa bolted upright, soaking his pants with a tidal wave of water.  
"You're right! I completely forgot about the change in plans! Where's my  
cel-phone?"

Goliath, who had jumped to his feet when his pants got soaked, gave  
her an amused look and went to fetch the equipment in question. He returned  
in a moment with the phone and without his clothing.

Elisa ogled him until he had settled down into the froth beside her. Only  
then did she have the presence of mind to take the phone he had been holding  
out to her.

As she dialed, she noticed that although he had settled back and had his  
eyes closed, Goliath also had a satisfied smirk on his face.

"You enjoy doing that to me, don't you?"

He merely nodded an affirmative.

Liz spent the next half hour explaining to Conners that Xanatos had  
flown in a gargoyle to help with the operation. She convinced him that the  
gargoyle had infiltrated the gang but was really on their side. The Detective's  
disbelief quickly gave way to annoyance.

"This investigation is getting more complicated all the time," he huffed.

"Look at it this way, Conners. At least he's on our side."

"Yeah, yeah. I just keep asking myself what other surprises are gonna pop  
up."

Conners hung up.

Elisa turned back to her companion, who appeared to be dozing.

"Any idea what time it is?"

"Not even three."

Elisa stood up and began to towel off.

"And where do you think that you are going?" Goliath's eyes were wide  
open.

"I was gonna take a nap. After all, it's going to be a long  
evening." She wiggled her back-end as she made for the bedroom.

"Wait!" he said as he hastily left the spa. "I'll join you."

"Big Guy, I was hoping you'd say that."

* * *

Elisa and Goliath enjoyed a wonderful dinner. When Elisa asked him  
why Mary had made five sides of ribs, Goliath confessed that he had led Mary  
to believe that several people would be joining them for dinner.

Even though Goliath had polished off all the food, they cleaned up  
a bit before making themselves comfortable in front of the television. There  
they rested a few hours, digesting their meal and allowing the night to get  
dark and quiet. They watched the evening news, hopeful of an update on the  
Gargoyle activity back home, but nothing was mentioned.

It was nearing midnight when Goliath stood up and offered a hand to  
Elisa. "Shall we?"

"It'll be great to fly with you again. It's been such a long time!"  
She gathered up her gun, hiding it in the waistband of her black pants.  
After her nap, she had changed into a tight black sweatshirt, the pants and  
her favorite black booties. Her hair was pulled back into a single thick  
braid which fell well past her shoulders.

"It HAS been too long," he replied as he led the way out to the  
pool area. Moving over to the wall, he gathered Elisa into his arms and then  
made the leap up to the edge. Seeing that she was smiling in anticipation,  
he grinned as well and then took a fantastic leap out into the night...

Elisa laughed joyously as Goliath soared upward and began banking  
toward the Nightstone building. She had not realized just how much she  
missed the exhilaration of the wind in her hair and world moving far below  
her.

She sometimes dreamed she was soaring the night in Goliath's arms.  
The sound of his wings being buffeted by the air currents was always the  
last part of the dream to fade away when she awoke. In some ways she had  
become so...gargoyle. Sharing the night with her clan, sharing the sensation  
of flight with Goliath... Sharing that need to protect the weak, the innocent.

Sometimes she yearned to be one of them physically as well, but  
she also knew what the daylight was like and did not think that she could  
bring herself to give it up. She was brought out of her reverie by Goliath.

"My love, are you all right?" he stared at her with concern.

"Just remembering what it was like to be a gargoyle," she smiled  
reassuringly at him. "Wondering how it would be if I could be one  
permanently. Wondering if I could give up the life I have now..."

"Wondering how 'the other half lives'?" His canines flashed as he  
grinned broadly.

She swatted him playfully on the shoulder. "You!"

"Yes. Me," he growled just before he shifted his hold on her. Elisa  
suddenly found herself pressed firmly along his length. Cradling her beneath  
him, Goliath kissed her leisurely. "I love you as you are," he said close to  
her ear.

Before she could respond, Goliath executed a series of dizzying  
loops and rolls, leaving her shrieking and laughing with giddy excitement.  
He was laughing as well as he shifted his hold so that she was resting in  
his arms once more. She had no doubt that his last words were true. His  
acrobatic outburst had communicated to her just how happy he was. She  
wrapped her arms around his muscular neck and gave him a strong hug.

"I love you too Big Guy."

They cuddled briefly, but Goliath put an end to it as he announced  
their arrival at the N.U. building.

He made a slow, carefully approach to Destine's windows from the  
direction of the 'invisible' restaurant and landed on a very narrow ledge  
outside.

Goliath could remain on the ledge only by digging the talons of his  
left hand into the wall. Elisa eased her feet down till they found the  
ledge, but kept her arms around his neck. The two of them looked around.

"There!" Goliath pointed to an area of the building closer to the  
corner. "Between those two windows there are claw marks." He boosted Elisa  
up onto his back and made his way toward the area in question, taking care  
not to leave any more marks of his own.

Elisa looked over Goliath's shoulder as he examined the marks.

"Well?"

"It is obvious that this is where she lands, but other than that I  
can find no evidence pointing to a way in."

"Well. if those marks are being made by her hands, then she  
definitely must remain standing. The switch or entrance or whatever must be  
within her reach," Elisa surmised.

Goliath ran his hands over the wall and windows but still found  
nothing.

"Maybe she has an electronic device with her which opens the  
entrance. Darn!" Elisa slumped briefly but suddenly became animated again.  
"Goliath! check under the ledge with your tail!"

Goliath suddenly glanced over his shoulder at her. "There is a  
lever! Here goes..."

There was a snap followed by a sinking sensation as the ledge  
Goliath was standing on sunk downward. Beneath them a door sized section of  
the wall was sliding into itself like a pocket doorway. The ledge was the  
very top portion of the opening door. When it stopped moving, they  
found themselves still on the outside of the building, but now they were one  
floor down. There was an open doorway in the wall in front of them, but it  
was dark and they could make out nothing about the interior.

"Wow..." was all that Elisa could manage.

"I'm going in. Hold tight to me in case we need to leave quickly,"  
Goliath's voice was but a whisper. He took a step forward.

Nothing happened.

He took another step.

The door began to rise behind them. They held their breaths,  
waiting to see what would happen next.

The lights came on. In the soft glow, they could see that they were  
in a square room which was about ten feet across. There were monitors and  
countertops on three sides. It looked like an electronic wonderland.

Elisa slid off Goliath's back and approached the closest monitor.  
She pushed the power button and was rewarded with the image of an office  
interior. Judging by the windows and the spaciousness, she would have to  
guess that it was Dominique's.

Looking up, she spotted a small lever on the ceiling. Goliath  
followed her gaze and reached up to grasp it. He looked down at her.

Elisa nodded her head and he pulled the lever.

A section of the ceiling tilted down towards them. They now had a  
staircase leading up.

Goliath made his way up with Elisa trying to see around him. Near  
the top, he reached up and pushed gently on a section of ceiling which was  
still covering them. It tilted smoothly to one side.

They poked their heads through and looked around. It was Destine's  
office just as it had appeared on the monitor.

They stared at each other. They had an easy way into the building.

They retreated, careful to leave everything the way they had found  
it and flew back to the hotel.

Elisa wasted no time in calling Xanatos to tell him what they had learned.

"I was afraid of that," he replied. "The suits could prove very useful  
to you, though. Make sure that you wear suit number 01..."

* * *

Saturday morning found them lazing around in bed. Elisa had opened  
the windows in her room a few hours earlier and now the curtains fluttered  
gently. The air outside was already warm and the breeze carried the scent of  
spring flowers and the sound of chirping birds. It was shaping up to be a  
gorgeous day.

Elisa lay against her human companion's shoulder, content to listen  
to the beat of his heart and enjoy the calm morning. Goliath had been  
stroking her hair, but now he paused.

"I've been thinking about the break-in. You could refer to me  
as 'Big Guy'."

She smirked. "I like that handle."

"As Stoneman, I could be the go-between. For instance, once I  
entered the building, I could get on the headset as Stoneman and say, 'The  
Big Guy is in the building and reports that all is clear'."

"That would work. The detectives and anyone else listening in would  
never know that the gargoyle and Mr. Stoneman were one and the same. Just do  
me a favor."

He met her eyes. "What?"

"Don't get confused."

* * *

At noon, Daniel Todd joined them for lunch at the penthouse. Elisa  
had ordered room service and had everything set out on the garden table.

She was nervous about the situation. Lyath was going to tell Todd  
about Dominique and himself. There was no way to know how their guest would  
react. Even if he took it well, there was a good chance of a double-cross  
later on.

She had her gun hidden under her jacket - just in case.

---

Lunch went well. The food was delicious, the weather was beautiful  
and Todd seemed to be in a good mood. They made small talk and discussed  
sports until the meal was over.

Lyath steered the conversation in the right direction as they stood  
and headed for the patio area and the uncluttered table there.

Taking out the blueprints Todd had given them the day before, he  
spread them out and pointed to the location of the hidden door.

"Here is our way in," he announced.

Todd was perplexed. "Huh?"

"Dominique has a hidden entrance in the side of the building. I  
know how to open it."

"Why would she have an entrance in the side of the eighth floor?"

"So that she can come and go unobserved. Trust me on this one - she  
has ways to get up there."

"You better be right about this..."

"I am. In fact Liz and I got into the building through that  
entrance just last night."

"How? Wait! Let me guess. Liz borrowed a few flying suits from her  
friend, Xanatos!" Daniel gave them a radiant grin. "This is great! We've got  
two more suits AND a way in!"

"Uh, Daniel, it's not quite that easy. I didn't borrow any suits,"  
Liz spoke quietly, but her hand on his arm commanded his instant attention.  
"Lyath has something very important to tell you. Listen to him, it's the  
truth. I've seen it."

Todd realized that his companions were tense and something very  
serious was about to be said. He turned toward Stoneman. "Go on, I'm  
listening."

"You've never seen Dominique during the night, have you?"

"Well, no, but what.."

Lyath interrupted him. "You've no doubt heard that the Gargoyle myth  
is no longer a myth? That there is a clan of Gargoyles living in New York?"

"Are you telling me that she is a Gargoyle?"

"Yes." Lyath searched his face, trying to determine what his  
reaction would be. He never would have guessed what happened next.

Daniel began to laugh!

"Thank goodness! I was beginning to think I was losing my mind!"

Liz was shocked. "You mean that you knew?"

"No, I suspected, but I kept telling myself that I was crazy. How  
could she be a Gargoyle and look so human?"

Lyath crossed his arms in front of himself. "She has become the  
victim of a spell... although by now she no doubt finds it useful."

"Let's for a moment say that I believe in magic; how do you two  
know all this? She must have let you in on it...wait a minute! Why would  
she need to tell you? You're never around at night..." Todd suddenly  
put two and two together. He glanced fearfully at Lyathand took a  
few steps backward. "You're a gargoyle too, aren't you?"

"Yes. I hope this isn't going to destroy our working relationship?"  
Lyath raised an eyebrow, hoping that the human gesture would put Todd at  
ease.  
Liz smiled as well. "Don't worry - he doesn't bite. Really, Daniel,  
Mr. Thailog here is nothing like Demona."

"Demona?"

"Yes," Lyath responded. "It is her true name."

"Aren't you worried about bringing down one of your own kind? Think  
of the media circus when the world finds out that Dominique Destine is a  
gargoyle!" Daniel moved a little closer to Lyath.

"She is no longer one of us. Her entire life revolves around her  
fantasy of destroying the human race...or enslaving it. The rest of us will  
have nothing to do with her mad schemes and so, in her twisted mind, we too  
are the enemy. She plots our downfall as well." Lyath frowned. "A public  
trial may be a good thing. We want humans to see that we wish to live among  
them, even if it means subjecting ourselves to their laws."

Todd stared at him blankly. Realizing that this was all a bit much  
for the man to take in, Liz steered him to a chair and went to get him a  
drink.

"How many of you are there?"

Lyath seated himself next to Daniel and sighed. "Not very many. If  
humanity continues to shun us, I despair of our future."

Liz returned and handed Todd a whiskey. She too found a seat.  
"Daniel, I know this is a shock, but it shouldn't change anything. We have a  
way into the Nightstone Building and Thailog doesn't even need a power  
suit. In fact, he should probably be the first one in since he travels  
silently. He can give us the all-clear."

"Well, I wanted to know why she had a secret entrance on the eighth  
floor and I got one hell of an explanation." Todd sipped some more  
whiskey. "Please excuse me if I ask for a bit of proof that what you told me  
is true."

Lyath laughed. "I'll meet you outside the warehouse tonight at  
nine."

Todd slugged-back the rest of the whiskey and placed the glass on  
the table as he rose. "I'll be there all right." He shook his head. "Thank-  
you for lunch...it's been unreal. If you'll excuse me, I need to go check on  
a few things."

Liz and Lyath watched as he let himself out.

"Well," Elisa sighed. "He actually took that pretty well."

"Indeed. He took it far better than I would ever have imagined." He  
reached over and pulled her onto his lap. "Kiss me."

"Mmmmm," she gave him a few pecks. "I love it when you say that!"

"It's our day off. What would you like to do?" he asked.

"Let's do the tourist thing today," she answered without hesitation.

* * *

Todd waited nervously in the doorway to his warehouse. A glance at  
his watch showed that it was just a few minutes after nine.

He had gone directly home after his luncheon with Thailog and spent  
the next few hours laying in his bed trying to come to grips with what he  
had learned.

Daniel was aware of the Gargoyle sightings in Manhattan - he made  
sure to follow all the stories, but to actually meet one? To find out that  
his suspicions about his boss had been true?

It was almost too much to believe...and yet, he would soon know  
beyond a shadow of a doubt. Thailog should be arriving soon.

Daniel stepped out from under the door lintel and scanned the sky.

"Where are they?" He gave in to his impatience and spoke aloud.

He jumped at the sudden thump behind him. "Right here," came the  
deep voice of Thailog.

Todd swung around and saw...

a gargoyle.

A very BIG gargoyle!

Thailog held Liz in his arms for a moment before setting her gently  
on her feet. He swung his wings forward over his shoulders so that they  
resembled a cape.

Daniel continued his scrutiny of the creature until he realized  
that he was being watched in turn. His face flushed with embarrassment when  
he realized that Thailog was waiting for him to finish his appraisal.

"Well, I'm not sure what to say, except that you do appear to be a  
real live gargoyle."

Thailog gave him a winning smile and clapped him on the shoulder.  
"Do not worry. You'll get used to it."

Todd was amazed by how unchanged his features were. He was  
recognizably the same person he had had lunch with that afternoon.

Liz, who felt that Todd had been standing there gaping long enough,  
cleared her throat to get his attention. "Do you think that we can go  
inside before someone notices us?" 

"Yes, of course," he muttered as he mentally shook himself. He  
quickly unlocked the door and led the way back to his office. He offered  
them each a seat, but Thailog elected to stand.

"OK," Todd began. "The fact that you're a gargoyle shouldn't change  
the operation. In fact, it's a big help. The problem is Destine...or  
Demona, or whatever her name is. How do we know that she won't come flying  
in right in the middle of the break-in? What do we do if she shows?"

Lyath and Liz exchanged looks.

"I will scout the office area out carefully before attempting to  
enter." The lavender giant paced around the room as he spoke. "We could  
station people on the Nightstone roof as well as at your favorite  
restaurant. Since she has to approach the building from that direction, we  
should be able to spot her."

"What do we do then?"

Liz stepped forward. "Give me a suit and leave her to me."

Lyath's mouth hung open for a moment before he was able to respond.  
"No. She's my problem. I'll deal with her."

"You're wrong this time, Lyath. We don't want her to know that  
you're here," she raised an eyebrow at him. "You understand what I'm saying?  
She would never recognize me in the suit though. I'm the one to handle  
her."

"We will discuss this later," he replied, unwilling to back down.

"Yes we will, but you know I'm right. Besides, I owe her one."

Daniel watched as they argued and quickly realized that they were  
part of a love triangle involving Destine.

"That's enough! I appreciate that you both have an ax to grind with  
the red-haired witch, but that is not our focus during this operation." He  
saw that he had their attention. "Liz will be your back-up. She'll deal with  
Destine. You just make sure that you get the rest of our team in there. If  
it turns out that she's already at the office when you arrive, I'll call her  
away or distract her somehow."

Liz got his attention. "Let me have suit 01."

"Why that suit?" Todd sounded suspicious.

"I have it on good authority that it is the strongest suit. If I  
have to deal with Demona, I'll need every advantage I can get."

"Very well, it's yours."

"Do we have a window yet?" Liz asked as she smirked at Lyath.

"Tomorrow night. If Destine comes in at all, she doesn't stick  
around very long on Sundays. Let's hope that she's not in the habit of  
returning later on."

"What's on the agenda for tonight?" Liz asked.

"The girls have already been updated, but I want them to see  
Thailog before dawn. We can't afford to have any of them acting spooked  
tomorrow night." Daniel stood. "Why don't you both come back around three  
a.m.? Plan on staying here till the action starts. We'll go over the plan  
until everyone knows it like they know the back of their hand."

Lyath began to head towards the door with Liz. "We will be here."

* * *

Todd stood outside and watched as Thailog scaled the building with  
Liz and glided off into the night. It was apparent to him that the two of  
them had a 'relationship' despite the fact that Thailog was not human.

A strange emotion bubbled up inside Daniel. Yes, there was  
jealousy, but something more as well. Outrage, indignation that she should  
be with a gargoyle and not with him. He could feel the attraction he had  
felt for her shriveling...twisting. Transforming into contempt.

In a way, this was all a good thing. It had helped him decide on  
his next course of action. He had been unsure of what to do, but not any  
longer.

"Everything is going according to plan," he said.

* * *

As soon as they arrived back at the penthouse, Elisa called Conners  
and arranged an emergency meeting back at the Croft Corp. Building. She  
changed her clothes and arrived by limo at eleven and spent the next hour  
and a half going over what she knew of the break-in. This would be her last  
contact with the detectives before the operation began. She just hoped that  
there would be no drastic change in the plan between now and then.

She and the detectives came up with the most efficient plan for  
ending their operation.

The detectives and their back-up units would be in plain clothes  
and secreted in various surrounding buildings. They would be able to listen  
in on all conversations via a secondary monitor which she would be wearing.

Elisa would deliver the girls wearing the battle armor and Todd,  
who would also be wearing a bio-suit, to the Police. Xanatos had informed  
her that suit 01 contained a master control system which could be used to  
override or completely shut down the other suits. All she needed to do was  
give the correct verbal order and the strongest team members would be  
neutralized.

The rest of the team would remain trapped within the Nightstone  
building. Liz, Stoneman and the Gargoyle would act as if they didn't know  
what had happened to the rest of the team. Once Elisa shut their microphones  
down it would be as though they dropped off the face of the earth. She  
could then enter the building and make sure that each one of the suits and  
its passenger ended up down in the street where they could be taken into  
custody. Hopefully each would be out of sight of the other team members long  
enough...

As for the other team members, once they had the software and  
incriminating documents, they would discover their teammates missing. Their  
only options would be to let Liz or the gargoyle fly them out, or try to get  
out the front door - which they all knew would get them caught. 

Elisa and the gargoyle would then deliver them, goods and all,  
directly to Conners and Maddox. She told Conners that she would then return  
to the building for Stoneman.

She decided not to tell them that Destine was a gargoyle until they  
were ready to take her into custody. The police were having a hard enough  
time believing that a gargoyle would be helping them out.

* * *

By the time Elisa arrived back at the Hotel, it was two a.m.  
Goliath was snoozing on the sofa and she was glad that he had managed to get  
some rest. She was used to going without sleep, but he had never in his life  
missed a sleep period.

She brewed herself a small pot of coffee and sat on the rug near  
his head sipping it while she stroked his hair back from his face. She  
briefly wished she was an artist so that she could create an abstract  
sculpture and name it, 'Gargoyle Sleeping on Sofa'.

He was a mass of lavender and black wings with deep brown hair  
tumbling out beneath. The tip of his tail peaked out from under a fold  
of wing, but it was impossible to tell where it began. Until she had moved  
his hair back from his face she hadn't even been sure of which direction he  
was facing. He was facing her.

She let him sleep until she finished her coffee, content to simply  
watch over him.

At two thirty, she awoke him and filled him in on the meeting.

Then they headed for the warehouse.

* * *

She was brought out of a drug-induced sleep by the sound of her  
telephone. It was ringing incessantly with no sign that it would quit  
anytime soon. Just leaning over enough to reach it was painful and she let  
out a string of curses as she finally got it off it's cradle.

"What?" she practically shouted into the receiver.

"Hello, Janette. Sorry to wake you, but could you do me a favor?"

"I don't know. Last time I did you a favor, I got trashed in front  
of my friends."

"Oh I think you'll like this little favor," Todd purred.

Janette's interest was piqued. "OK, I'll bite. What is it?"

* * *

Thailog spent the first half hour at the warehouse trying to keep  
curious hands off his wings. Rather than being frightened of him, the gang  
members had pronounced him to be 'cool'. The problem was that they seemed to  
feel it was their right to run their hands where they pleased - as though he  
were some sort of prize horse which they were purchasing.

It was becoming embarrassing - some of the girls were now trying to  
out-brazen each other. He looked in Liz's direction in the hope of some  
help, but she was in deep conversation with Todd and Brenda.

Realizing that it was time to set some limits, he threw his wings  
back and spread them to their full eighteen foot span. With a roar and his  
eyes glowing, he arched his back and raised his claws in an intimidating  
display.

Liz jumped and turned when she heard her companion's roar. She had  
been secretly amused by the gang's admiration of his physique, but now  
realized guiltily that she should have helped him out. He must be pretty  
perturbed to resort to such a display.

She watched as the girls backed up and stared at him with open  
mouths. The big guy had just settled his wings around himself and seemed to  
have regained his composure, when Tara stepped forward and grasped his arm.

"Honey, I'm all yours!" she said, melting against him.

The big guy looked like he was going to bolt. Liz would have helped  
him, but she was too busy laughing behind her hand.

Thankfully Todd stepped in. "May I remind you all that this is  
still Mr. Thailog and that he is our benefactor?" He let his anger show. "I  
do not find this immature display in the least bit amusing!"

The girls grumbled but moved away from Thailog, who in turn, moved  
to stand next to Liz.

"I Never thought I'd see you in need of protection from a bunch of  
hormonally challenged humans. Don't worry though, I'll protect you from  
them," Liz whispered.

The lavender gargoyle simply crossed his arms and huffed.

Liz hung onto one of his massive forearms. "Wait till I tell the  
others that you have groupies," she continued.

Lyath looked positively shocked.

"Don't tell me that you actually know what a groupie is?" Liz asked  
in disbelief.

He had the grace to blush, but then he did something completely out  
of character for him. He briefly stuck his pointy tongue out at her, causing  
her to do a double take before Todd began talking again.

Liz snuck a peek back at Lyath's face. It was as stony as ever.

Perhaps she HAD imagined the tongue.

* * *

By the time dawn broke, they had gone over the break-in plan in  
detail. Some things had been fine-tuned, some things completely re-worked,  
but the final plans looked good.

Two of the girls had gone out to pick up breakfast and they all  
would break for their meal and a chance to digest it before resuming with a  
walk-through of the plan.

Although the girls had backed off where the Big Guy was concerned,  
they still annoyed him by ogling him when they thought he wasn't watching.

Right now he was gathering his clothing for the coming day out of  
his duffel bag. The girls watched him with interest and a few actually stood  
up to follow him as he made his way to the restroom to change!

Deciding that enough was enough, Liz intercepted them at the door.  
"He's already spoken for and the next one of you to get cute with him is  
gonna wind up keeping Janette company. Understand?" Liz's voice emerged as  
a snarl.

The girls raised their hands palms forward and quickly scattered.

Liz, who was no longer amused, stood guard outside the door and continued  
to fix any who looked in her direction with an intense scowl.

The now-human Stoneman emerged from the restroom a short while  
later and the two of them joined the others for breakfast.  



	4. 01:00

** 01:00**

Liz, wearing bio-suit 01, crouched atop The Marseilles, otherwise  
known as 'Todd's restaurant' and composed her thoughts. Todd stood beside  
her wearing suit 04. The other three suits were being worn by Brenda, Tara  
and Talitha.

Talitha would remain behind, scanning the skies for any sign of  
Demona. Should the gargoyle make an appearance, she would sound the alert  
and then back Liz up if need be.

Brenda, Tara and Todd each had a passenger to carry over to the  
N.U. Building. The remaining two gang members were three blocks away, parked  
on a small lot. The medium sized snack vender's truck would never raise  
anyone's suspicions. It was to this truck that the non-suited participants  
and their goods would be shuttled. One of the bio-suited girls would go with  
them to provide muscle, just in case. Stoneman could also make a less-  
obvious getaway in the truck, should something go wrong.

The detectives knew nothing about the truck, but she'd bet anything  
that they would pick up on it. She turned her gaze back toward the night  
sky.

Goliath a.k.a. Stoneman a.k.a. Thailog a.k.a. double zero a.k.a.  
'Big Guy' was on his way over to the Nightstone Building. Liz commanded her  
helmet to magnify the small speck which was all she could see of the  
gargoyle.

"Nightscope," she commanded and Lyath's enlarged image became  
completely visible to her eyes.

He was soaring high above them and Liz could see that he was  
scanning the skies in all directions during his approach to N.U.

Less than five minutes later, he landed on the roof. She watched as  
he peered over the edge and checked around himself before breaking radio  
silence.  
"This is double zero. Big Guy is requesting an all-clear."

Talitha, who had kept up her surveillance of the surrounding skies,  
answered him. "05 reports an all-clear."

"This is 00. Big Guy is making the rounds."

"04 says do it."

Liz watched as Lyath slid down onto the ninth floor ledge and  
began peering in the windows. He was careful to position his body between  
them and keep himself flat against the wall. After a few quick peeks,  
which must have shown him an empty office, he moved around the corner and  
checked the windows there.

"00. Big Guy is going in."

"04. We copy."

Liz watched as he manipulated the hidden lever and rode the ledge  
down to the eighth floor. She held her breath as he ducked his head inside  
and let it out again when he emerged an raised them on the headset.

"00. Big Guy reports an all-clear."

"04. Roger. 01 is on her way."

Liz needed no more urging. She ignited her jets and left the roof  
in a whirlwind of asphalt. Climbing high enough so that the sound of her  
rockets would be minimal, she steered toward the N.U. building's roof.

She had had a crash course in how to operate the suits that  
afternoon and had to admit that they were real works of art. The suits  
responded to the smallest muscle twitches, so that one hardy even had to  
think about what they wanted to do before the suit actually did it.

These suits were heavier versions of the one which Xanatos himself  
had worn on the oil rig the night that the real Thailog had nearly killed  
them. It covered the entire body and had a helmet which completely encased  
the head. It carried its own oxygen supply and could go up to twelve hours  
without recharging. In addition, each had a wrist cannon similar to  
Coldstone's.

Liz made a soft landing on the corner of the roof and spoke into  
her headset.

"01 is in position."

She was rewarded with a smile from below her.

"00. Big Guy says welcome aboard."

"04. We copy. 02, 03, and 04 are coming over."

**01:20**

As the three bio-suited team members and their passengers arrived  
on the roof beside her, Liz clicked off the time over her radio.

"01 reports the time as zero one twenty. Operation is on schedule."

One at a time, the unsuited passengers were handed down to Lyath  
and shuttled inside before 02, 03 and 04 entered the building. 

The door closed behind them, leaving the radio as Liz's only link  
to the rest of the team. Oh, how she wanted to be inside at Goliath's side!  
It didn't seem right for her to be out here while he was surrounded by those  
who were not to be trusted. Unfortunately, her part in the break-in had been  
assigned and there was little she could do about it. If only she hadn't  
mentioned that they should 'leave Demona to her'...

Within the building, the team was following Thailog up the stairs  
to Dominique's office. They had scanned the video monitors in the hidden  
room and satisfied themselves that the area was deserted.

Lyath gently moved the false floor to the side and moved into the  
office. He was followed by three black-garbed, equipment-laden girls and 02  
and 04.

03 remained behind in the hidden room. From there she could monitor  
all the video cameras and guard their way out. Besides, the bio-suits were  
noisy and awkward in the enclosed areas inside the building. The remaining  
two suits should prove sufficient.

Lyath quickly moved towards the large ventilation grate high up on  
the office wall near the entranceway. With little effort and even less noise,  
he pried the cover off it. He and Todd lifted two of the three black-garbed  
electronic experts up into the shaft one at a time.

Outside the double doors to Destine's office, the hallway ran to the  
left and right. Destines office had a much higher ceiling than the hallway  
and the main duct actually ran just on top of the hallway ceiling and all  
the way down the hall in both directions. Once in the shaft, Helen and Miriam  
split up, each moving in a different direction.

There were two video cameras monitoring the outside of the office,  
each of them thirty-five feet on either side of the doors. Helen and Miriam  
could get to each by cutting a small hole in the vent directly behind them.  
Each camera would block them from the other's view - as long as they didn't  
do something obvious.

Like drop a ceiling tile.

Lyath spoke into his headset. "00. We have a mouse in the house."

"01. Copy the mouse is in the house at 01:30."

* * *

Elisa decided to take out 05 and 03 after the 02:00 check-in. After  
that, there would not be another check-in until the vault was breached. By  
the time Todd realized that something was wrong, the team would be busy  
trying to find a way out anyway.

A quick test seemed to be in order. Elisa decided to briefly turn  
off Talitha's microphone.

Elisa made sure that her microphone switched from broadcast to local  
and issued the verbal command which would bring up a master control screen  
on her visor.

Nothing happened. No screen. No acknowledgment.

Nothing.

"Uh-oh!" Elisa didn't panic - quite. "I must have done something  
wrong..." She reviewed the various commands Xanatos had taught her and got  
ready to try again.

* * *

Ring

Demona looked up from where she lay sprawled across her bed and  
glared at the phone. Who could be calling her here?

Ring

This time the look she threw the phone was nearly lethal. She closed  
the book she had been reading and reached for the remote to the television so  
that she could mute it.

Ring

"This must be another wrong number," she huffed.

Riiii... Her answering machine picked up.

""You've reached the Destine residence. I'm afraid that I do not  
wish to take your call right now, but if you insist on leaving a message,  
so be it.""

!Beep!

A female voice began speaking. "Ms. Destine, you don't know me, but  
I know one of your employees. His name is Daniel Todd and he is about to  
wipe you out. If you want to hear more you can reach me at..."

Demona had lunged for the phone and nearly deafened her caller with  
a snarl. "What do you mean, he's going to wipe me out? Who is this?"

"That's not really important, is it? I want to hurt Todd. That is  
the only reason I tell you this. Even as we speak, he is breaking into the  
Nightstone vault with a squad of bio-armor-suited girls. I believe that you  
know who they are?"

"The gang! He dares to turn my own team against me!" Demona's voice  
was becoming piercing. "Why? What does he hope to gain?"

"He plans to turn over every piece of incriminating evidence he can  
find to Alexander Thailog."

Demona began to laugh. "Fool! Thailog is dead!"

"I'm afraid not. Several of my friends have seen him. Big guy, about  
seven feet tall with wings and a tail?"

Demona was speechless.

"I thought so. He's not dead but he would like to see you end up  
that way. If you hurry, you can catch him and Todd. As I said, they're  
already at the building. One other thing...Todd is wearing bio-suit number  
01."

The phone went dead in Demona's hand. She stood still as the phone  
dropped out of her suddenly nerveless fingers. Fear and rage were warring  
within her and neither was gaining the upper hand.

If she lost her company where would she go during the day? What  
would she do? She could no longer sleep atop a skyscraper, oblivious to the  
world around her until sunset. She had to have a safe place to sleep... and  
she liked the comforts which wealth could bring, not to mention the power.

She had to save her company! Well, if Thailog was a ghost she'd  
find a way to make him suffer! If he wasn't dead, he soon would be and Todd  
would be joining him!

Demona raced up the stairs of her posh rental home in Alexandria  
and launched herself out the third floor window with a blood-curdling scream.

* * *

Helen and Miriam had reached their respective cameras and were done  
cutting through the airduct floors and ceiling tiles.

Helen began to carefully strip away part of the insulation on her  
camera's video line. It was hard, tedious work since she had to fit both  
hands through an opening only eight inches across. She was laying on her  
stomach and reaching down through the airduct and the ceiling four inches  
below. She could barely see any of the camera and although she had a mirror  
handy, she was basically working blind.

She forced herself to remain calm and not let the heat in the duct  
and the cramped quarters get to her. She knew that down the hall, Miriam was  
doing the same thing with her camera and relished the thought that she might  
finish first. This did not cause her to rush, though. Rushing only led to  
mistakes which led to lost time.

The wires were finally laid bare.

Helen pulled a padded package off her back and shoved it in front  
of her in the duct. Opening one end of it, she attached a large battery pack  
which she had also had on her back and a cable. In just another moment she  
had the other end of the cable attached to the camera. She pushed the play  
button on the VCR and reported in.

"Mouse 1. Awaiting video confirmation."

"04. We copy, Mouse 1."

Helen relaxed and ate a power bar while she waited. She didn't have  
to wait long.

"Mouse 2. Awaiting video confirmation."

"03. Stand-by." Tara checked her monitors in the secret room. She  
could see the door to the office on two of them. She focused on the one  
which showed the doors on the left of the screen. This conformed to the  
direction in which Helen was to have gone. "03. Mouse 1 go ahead."

Helen dropped a piece of the ceiling tile through her opening.

"Mouse 1. Bombs away."

Tara's monitor showed no sigh of a dropping tile. Helen's tape of  
the deserted hallway, procured for them by Todd, was working properly. Helen  
had accomplished her task.

"03. Good job, Mouse 1."

"Mouse 1 copies."

"03. Go ahead Mouse 2."

The same procedure was repeated for the other monitor with the same  
results.

* * *

Elisa had given up trying to use the master control in her suit and  
switched her microphone back to broadcast. She was worried about the snafu,  
but knew better than to keep beating a dead horse. She would have to find  
another way to take out the other bio-suits. That shouldn't be too hard...  
Xanatos had told her what their few weaknesses were.

She had been following the team's progress and knew that the first  
check-in was coming up.

"04. The mice are nice."

"01," she said. "We are on schedule at 01:58. Check-in."

"00," came Goliath's voice. "Check. 00 also reports a check for Big  
Guy."

"01. Check," she replied and then listened for the others.

"02. Check." That was Brenda.

"03. Check." That would be Tara.

"04. Check." Todd.

"05. Check." Talitha.

"Mouse 1. Check." Helen.

"Mouse 2. Check." Miriam.

"Mouse 3. Check." Lorrey.

"Chester 1. Check." That would be Victoria in the truck.

"Chester 2. Check." Sara, also in the truck.

"04. Everything is go. Leaving the nest."

"01. Copy. Leaving the nest at 02:00. Right on time." Liz settled  
in, listening to the events taking place within the building and trying to  
decide when and how to take out 05.  



	5. 02:00

** 02:00**

Goliath pushed the doors of Destine's office open and stepped back  
to allow his companions to move out into the hallway. Returning to the  
ventilation shaft, he helped the returning mice down. They would remain here  
in the office but when the time was right they would meet the rest of the  
team down the hall and help carry the goods out. Closing the doors behind  
him, he hurried to catch up with the rest of the team.

The large gargoyle moved quietly down the hallway to the left and  
turned right at the next intersection. Passing two small offices on his  
right side, he ducked into the next doorway, which was the ladies room.

04 was busy cutting a hole through the concrete-reinforced floor with  
the laser on his arm. As soon as he finished outlining what would become the  
opening, Brenda and Lyath moved forward and helped him lift out the excised  
piece of flooring. They couldn't afford to drop it - the noise could bring a  
security guard. They left the slab on the floor next to their new entrance-  
way and Todd got on the com.

"04. We are dropping in."

Liz's voice immediately came on. "01. Copy. Dropping in at 02:15."

Brenda jumped through the opening, carrying mouse 3 in her arms.  
Lyath was the next one down, with Todd bringing up the rear.

The room into which they dropped was identical to the one they had  
just left - it was the eighth floor ladies room. On the ceiling near the  
rear wall there was a small vent.

"Thailog, if you please?" Todd stepped out of the way as he spoke.

Lyath moved under the vent and with a yank had the cover and some  
of the surrounding plaster off. It was quickly obvious to all of them that  
mouse 3 wouldn't fit through the small opening.

Brenda raised her wrist laser and began cutting into the air duct,  
enlarging the opening considerably.

When she finished, Todd lifted mouse 3 up so that she could scramble  
into the duct. She moved straight ahead through the shaft.

"04 Reporting a mouse escape."

"01. Check. Mouse escape."

If one were to step out of the eighth floor ladies room, turn  
left and then enter the door next to the ladies room, they would find them-  
selves in a large office. That office contains dozens of desks and computers  
as well as several copy machines, fax machines and telephones. In the back of  
the office, on the left-hand side is a doorway. That doorway opens into a  
anteroom which runs behind the ladies room. It contains two cameras, both of  
which monitor the room's interior and the vault set into the back wall.

Mouse 3 would get to the first camera in the same way that the other  
two mice had neutralized the hallway cameras. The second camera would be the  
real challenge, as it was not located near the air duct.

Todd spoke to his companions. "She's going to be a while. There's  
something I need to check on in Dominique's office. I'll be back in fifteen  
minutes tops. Keep me informed of any change."

"Careful out there, 04," Brenda responded as he climbed back  
through the ceiling.

Goliath frowned. Todd hadn't said anything about this before and to  
suddenly change anything about the operation...he had a feeling that Todd  
was up to something.

**02:30**

"Shit!" Talitha didn't know what to do. She had been listening to  
the rest of the team make their way through the building as she scanned the  
skies. Suddenly, she had seen movement out of the corner of her eye. After  
increasing the magnification of her helmet's screen and switching to  
nightscope, she was able to identify the approaching object as a female  
gargoyle.

The gargoyle had red hair.

Talitha had tried to raise 01 with no success. She then tried  
raising the other team members but without any luck. There seemed to be no  
way to warn them of the visitor. She had only one option.

She would have to try to stop Demona herself and hope that Liz saw  
them fighting. She ignited her rockets just as the gargoyle passed overhead.

Before the gargoyle could react, she was on her.

* * *

Liz was getting ready to switch off her radio and go after 05 when  
she saw 05's rockets. What was she doing? Liz fine-tuned her visuals and felt  
her heart skip a few beats when she realized that Talitha had just tackled  
Demona.

She immediately tried to raise Todd.

"01. 04, I've just spotted 05 intercepting Demona."

There was no response.

"04, do you copy? 00, do you copy!"

Her com was dead! She turned back towards the battle raging in the  
air near the restaurant. Talitha had not raised her on the radio when she  
spotted Demona. Was her com out too? Perhaps they were all out? There was no longer any time to mull it over. She got ready to ignite her rockets and help  
05 trash the devious gargoyle.

Her suit suddenly stiffened in place.

"What the..."

The synthesized voice of the suit's computer interrupted her.  
"Master control engaged. Local control overridden. Suit disabled.">

"Hello, 01." It was Todd's voice. "I'd guess that by now you know  
that you're in a bit of trouble."

"You're wearing the 01 armor!"

"Of course. Changing a 1 into a 4 and vise-versa is not that  
difficult. By the way, none of the other team members can hear our little  
conversation."

"Why are you doing this? Wait, let me guess. You've decided to get  
rid of as many of us as possible, ruin Destine and try to get control of the  
company yourself."

"Bzzt. Wrong. I plan on working for Thailog and I can't afford to  
take the chance that he'll make you his business partner, after all, you two  
are pretty close already."

"Daniel, listen to me. Demona is on her way. She'll be here any  
minute. You're gonna need every hand you can get to get out of that building  
in one piece."

"I know that Demona has arrived. I was able to listen in as Talitha  
attempted to alert the rest of the team. I'm the one who invited Demona to  
join us here tonight."

"You're insane!"

"Not really, you see, Demona thinks that I'm the one wearing suit 01  
and as you can imagine, she is pretty ticked off with me right now. She knows  
that I'm the one behind this break-in. When she finds you up on that roof...  
well, I'm sure that there won't be much of you left for Thailog to identify.  
Anyway, he'll blame Demona for your death, not me."

"Demona will slaughter the rest of you when she's done with me and  
Talitha!"

"Oh, I doubt that very much. After all, we'll still have three armed  
powersuits and Thailog. Wish I could talk longer, but I have business down-  
stairs. Sorry Liz. For what it's worth, I did like you."

Elisa heard the com go dead. Her suit was frozen in a crouched  
position at the corner of the roof. She couldn't seem to budge it. Raising  
her eyes to the air above the restaurant, she saw the form of suit 05 begin  
a plummet which ended with a large explosion on a rooftop below. Talitha could  
not have survived. Neither would she if she didn't do something fast. Demona  
was on her way!

**02:45**

"00. Mouse 3 is going after more cheese." Goliath found all the code  
phrases corny and having to use them himself embarrassing, but at least it  
was a way to communicate with Elisa. She had hopefully taken out both  
Talitha and Tara by now. The way she phrased her response to his announcement now would let him know, since they had managed to come up with a few subtle codes of their own.

There was no response.

"01, do you copy?" Goliath's heart began to race as he awaited her  
response. When there was no answer, he looked over at Brenda. Through the  
small eye-slit of her helmet, he could barely pick up on the fact that she  
was frowning.

"01, this is 02. Check in now. 01, do you read me?"

Lyath decided to have Talitha give him a report on what Liz was  
doing and then realized that Elisa might not be able to respond if she was in  
the midst of neutralizing Talitha or Tara. He decided to try raising Talitha.

"00. 05 check in now," he said into his mike. "05 respond."

There was no answer. Goliath prayed that he was right about what was  
going on. He could hear Brenda swear softly over the com and raised an eye-  
ridge at her. "04, did you copy all that?" he said.

"04. There is little we can do now. I'll stay up here in case we  
have a visitor. 03, do you see anything?"

"03. So far I've seen nothing. I cannot see either 01 or 05 on any  
of my monitors. Do you want me to take a look outside?"

"04. Negative 03. Do not open the door. Be alert. Over."

Goliath's tail began to twitch with the anxiety he was feeling. He  
felt an overwhelming need to get out to the roof and check on Elisa himself,  
but could think of no plausible excuse to leave his assigned area.

'Elisa please be careful. Be safe...' he spoke silently in his head.

**02:50**

Demona allowed an updraft to carry her high up above the Nightstone  
building. She wanted a chance to scan the roof while remaining unseen herself.  
She had noticed a figure perched in the corner as she made her approach and  
now that she was hovering in a nearly stationary position she could see that  
it was another bio-suit. Her keen gargoyle eyes were able to make out the 01  
on the suit's right shoulder.

"Todd!" she snarled just before going into a steep dive that would  
take her on a collision course with the betrayer.

In a split second, an enormous amount of force was brought to bare  
on the bio-armor as its velocity instantly went from zero to nearly sixty m.p.h. It  
flew across the roof and smashed into low wall formed by the edifice,  
sending gravel, tar and bricks from it flying in all directions. It came to  
rest on its back with the head and shoulders protruding over the edge of the  
roof where the wall had been only seconds ago.

Several moments went by. All was quiet on the roof.

Finally there came a groan and a winged figure got unsteadily to  
her feet. 

Demona was dazed from the impact, but her magical link with MacBeth  
allowed her to recover quickly. Already her nose had stopped bleeding and  
the black bruises which had started forming on her upper body had vanished.  
She let out an ear-splitting howl as she spotted the suit and began moving  
in its direction.

Todd was not moving.

The human was probably jello inside the suit, but she hoped that  
she was wrong. She wanted him to know who was about to end his sorry excuse  
for a life.


	6. 03:00

**03:00**

"Mouse 3. I have the cheese. Awaiting video confirmation"

"03. Go ahead."

"Bombs away."

Tara watched the monitor and saw no signs of falling debris. "03  
reports that the way is now clear. Repeat. All clear at 03:00."

"00. We copy 03."

Brenda began cutting a chunk out of the wall with her wrist cannon.  
Before she could complete it, Goliath ran out of patience and with a double-  
fisted blow knocked the semi-circle of concrete into the room beyond.

02 stared at him wide-eyed. "Jeez boss!"

"00. 04, We're ready down here."

"04. On my way."

Demona had jostled the suit a couple of times with her foot, but  
gotten no response. She doubted that Todd was playing dead, but it didn't  
hurt to be careful. She might heal quickly, but that didn't mean that she  
was immune to pain. Satisfied that the human wasn't going anywhere, she  
grasped the suit by the shoulders and hauled it upright. She looked in the  
darkened eye-slit but could make out nothing.

"A pity that you're going to miss all this, human, but I cannot  
afford to wait for you to awaken. Your miserable excuse for a life ends here  
and now. Hmmm...for all I know, you could be dead already. No matter. There  
is dead, and then there is DEAD. Don't worry, though, I'll make sure that you  
go out in a blaze of glory."

Demona laughed as she slapped a small disk on  
the back of the suit. As the disk began to emit a high pitched whine, she  
braced her legs and hurled the suit over her head as hard as she could.

The suit crashed into the intake for the central air system and  
exploded, sending chunks of flaming shrapnel in all directions. Some of  
the tar on the roof ignited briefly, making the impact area look like part  
of hell itself.

Demona surveyed her handiwork with satisfaction and then turned  
toward the entrance to her office.

She never saw the hand which emerged from the smoking hole in the  
roof where the ventilation duct had been.

**03:10**

The vault was open. Todd had entered his security code into the  
control panel. When the computer had asked for Destine's code, Todd scanned  
the keyboard on infrared. Picking out the most used keys, he had punched them  
into his suit's computer and linked it to the control panel via a data strip  
hidden in the suit's finger. Using the most likely keys, the computer had  
deciphered Destine's code in about eight minutes. The code was the word,  
'revenge'.

Todd led the way inside the vault and pointed to the drawers on the  
left hand side which contained the stolen software and other incriminating  
documents. He then led the large gargoyle to a locked drawer in the back.

"Go on, open it."

With a tug, Goliath's massively dense muscles and sharp claws made  
short work of the drawer, shattering the lock and easily pulling the entire  
front off of it. Papers spilled out and fluttered to the floor around them.

"What are these?" he asked as he picked one up and examined it.

"They are your bonds and shares in this company," Daniel replied.  
"Pack them up. With them in your hands, Destine cannot keep you from taking  
over once she's arrested."

Goliath gaped at him for a moment before he realized that Todd was  
leaving the vault.

"Where are you going?"

"You two pack up. Be quick about it. Something's not right upstairs.  
I'm going to go check on Liz and Tara, then I'll be back."

"Let me know what you find as soon as possible," Lyath answered. He  
would have liked to have switch chores with Todd, but the human had already  
been moving through the hole in the ladies room wall as he spoke.

Brenda was rapidly collecting items from the drawers which Todd had  
pointed out to them. Goliath got out a pack and began to move all of Thailog's  
assets into it.

* * *

Elisa groaned, which started her coughing again. Every breath she  
took made it feel like she was inhaling glass shards. Her shirt was melted  
onto part of her left arm and she could tell that her back had been burnt as  
well. Blood was trickling into her eyes, apparently from a gash somewhere in  
her scalp.

She had managed to get the suit's back panel open manually and then  
somehow wriggled her way out before Demona's arrival. Closing the panel, she  
had sprinted across the roof to the metallic box which was the intake to the  
ventilation system. She had shot the screws off one side of the grate and bent  
it back enough to get inside.

"Ohhhh...," she groaned again. "Why did that witch have to toss the  
suit in my direction?"

Thank goodness she had scooted down below the level of the roof  
before Demona's throw. As it was, the explosion had come very close to  
killing her. She felt fortunate that she still had all her body parts.

After the explosion, she had quickly scrambled out of the duct,  
which was as hot as an oven. Contact with the metal had cost her some skin  
and breathing the superheated air when the fireball of the explosion had  
engulfed her, had singed her airway. Breathing was torture, and so, she had  
collapsed for a while, trying to get up the energy to move.

Finally, thoughts of Goliath and the danger he was in, roused her  
from her stupor. Thank goodness she still had her gun and her Police com.

"Liz to Conners. Do you copy?" Please, please work, she thought to  
herself.

"Liz! What in the hell is going on up there? The security alarm went  
off when there was an explosion on the roof!"

"That explosion was me. Destine is here and she's out for blood."

"Destine? How'd she get in? We haven't seen her."

"Did you see a female gargoyle hit my suit?"

"Uhh...yeah, I saw something hit you, but it came in too fast to see  
much more than the wings. When it entered the building, we got a good look at  
it, though."

"That gargoyle is Dominique Destine. Her real name is Demona and she  
is a Gargoyle at night and a human by day. I know it's all a lot to take in,  
but trust me on this. Once you've arrested her you and the world will see the  
truth of it. I'm outta time. I gotta go - Stoneman's in danger. Try to keep  
the cops out of the building for now."

** 03:15**

Elisa ignored her com and carefully slid down the side of the  
building. Using the claw marks which Goliath had left in the wall on their  
previous visit as hand-holds, she managed to land on the narrow ledge below.  
The entrance into Demona's secret room had automatically closed behind her,  
forcing Elisa to search for the opening lever - something which left a human  
like herself in danger of falling off the ledge. Finally she had it and a  
quick tug started the ledge beneath her sinking toward the eighth floor.

The secret room was dark. The only light spilled through the  
opening to the office up above. She could just make out the form of bio-suit  
03 in the corner. The suit was in one piece and at first she couldn't figure  
out how Demona had disabled it.

Suddenly her hand encountered a small metallic disk on the suit's  
chestplate. She tugged it loose and looked at it in the light from the  
stairway. It was exactly the same as the electrical disk Thailog had used to  
disrupt Xanatos' bio-suit on the oil rig a while back. It could come in handy,  
after all, Todd and Brenda still had their suits.

Elisa drew her gun again and started up the stairs.

Demona's office seemed empty at first, but Elisa heard somebody  
whisper behind the large desk and quickly moved around it. She brought her  
gun around and yelled "Freeze!"

Two heads popped up and stared at her - the mice, Helen and Miriam.

"Liz!" they said in unison.

"Boy are we glad to see you!" Helen continued.

"Looks like you already met Demona," Miriam commented as she stared,  
aghast at Liz's appearance.

"No shit, Sherlock. Which way did she go?" Elisa lowered her gun.

"She went out the door to the left, right toward the others," Helen  
said.

"You two go help Tara out of her suit. I don't think that she's dead,  
just unconscious. Bring her back up here and all three of you stay behind  
that desk. It's probably the safest place to be right now." Elisa moved to  
the doorway and when she saw that the coast was clear, she slipped out of the  
office.

**03:20**

Demona was growing frustrated. She had checked every office in this  
hallway and still found no trace of the interlopers. They had to have gotten  
down to the eighth floor somehow without using the stairs or elevators. She  
stood at the end of the hallway for a moment, the end of her tail twitching  
in frustration.

"The utility rooms! Of course!" she exclaimed as she started back up  
the hallway.

Elisa peeked around the corner of the intersection just as Demona  
stuck her head in a custodial closet. She immediately ducked back around the  
corner. It appeared that Demona was heading back up the hall in her  
direction.

She heard another door open and looked around the corner again.  
Demona was searching the electrical room. She's only looking in the utility  
rooms, she thought to herself, which means that the next room she'll check  
will be the men's room.

As soon as Demona entered the men's bathroom, Elisa made to run  
down to the office adjacent to The ladies' room, when she saw Todd in his  
bio-suit 04 scuttle out of a storage room on the opposite side of the hall  
and enter the same office she had chosen. She had managed to stay concealed  
as he dashed across the hall. What was he doing up here? He had made it  
clear that he intended to work for Thailog, so chances were good that he  
was going to slip into the ladies' room behind Demona and take her out.

Demona emerged from the men's room and headed for the room Todd had  
just vacated. Once she had poked her head in and seen that it was empty, she  
headed for the ladies' room.

"Filthy pigs!" Elisa heard her exclaim as she opened the door and  
no doubt, saw the hole in the floor. The door began to close behind her and  
Elisa immediately moved next to the office door which Todd was hiding behind.

The door to the ladies' room closed with an audible thunk. Todd  
opened his door but before he could do anything, Elisa slapped the disk onto  
his chest.

Electricity arched over the bio-suit as Todd let out a pained shriek.  
He collapsed in the doorway, unconscious.

Elisa moved to the ladies' room door and peeked in.

No sign of Demona.

She entered the room.  
**  
03:30**

Brenda, Goliath and Mouse 3 had just finished packing up the last of  
their things when a laser shot scorched the wall behind them.

Brenda was standing between Goliath and the source of the shot, so  
he was unable to see who it was who was attacking them. Without thinking, he  
shoved the unprotected human behind him and rose to his feet just as the next  
bolt hit Brenda in the forearm. Her wrist laser blew up. She let out a scream  
and fell, senseless, to the floor.

He could now see who his attacker was. Goliath's heart felt as  
though a cold hand were squeezing it. He was overwhelmed with fear, not for  
himself, but for Elisa.

Demona was staring at him in wide-eyed shock. "YOU!" she yelled.  
"What on earth are you doing here and where is that human slut of yours?"

"I'm right here, Demona!" Elisa's voice came from behind her.

Goliath was shocked by Elisa's appearance. Her braid was singed,  
her clothing torn. Beneath the tears, he could see bloody scrapes and burns.  
Half of her face was smeared with blood. The rest was covered with black  
soot. She looked like a minion of hell.

Demona twisted her body, trying to bring the rifle to bear on the  
figure behind her in the ladies' room, when Elisa fired knocking the rifle  
from her grasp. The shot had actually grazed her thumb before striking the  
barrel.

Goliath was on her in a second, but Demona was as quick as ever. She  
managed to throw him and instantly she was out the door and into the adjacent  
office.

Elisa brought her gun to bear on Mouse 3. "Go on, Goliath. Stop her!  
I'll mop up back here."

Goliath entered the office just in time to see Demona enter the  
hallway. He began to close the distance between them as she plowed through  
the door to the office across the hall. From there, she made a beeline for  
the windows and took a running leap through them, sending glass spraying  
everywhere. Goliath knocked some wicked looking shards out of the frame  
before diving out after her.

* * *

"Conners, this is Elisa. Come in."

"I read you, Elisa."

"The big guy and Stoneman have gone after Demona. Everyone else is  
ready to be picked up. There are three up in Destine's office, two here with  
me outside the vault and Todd is unconscious up on the ninth floor next to  
the ladies' room. The getaway vehicle is a Cheetos truck..."

She was interrupted by Conners. "We already have them. They pulled  
up closer to the building after the other gargoyle tried to fry you and we  
nabbed them. We have officers on their way up to your location now. One of  
em reports seeing two winged figures heading east. Can you contact Stoneman?"

"Hold on a moment," she said as she snatched the headset off of  
Lorrey's head. She turned off the police com and spoke into the other mike.  
"Stoneman, this is Elisa. Can you read me?"

"Yes, Elisa, I am here."

"What's your status?"

"The big guy and I are following Demona. She's tried to lose me a  
few times, but we're on her like glue."

"I bet she thinks that all she has to do is keep you busy until dawn."

Goliath laughed, sounding eerily like Thailog. "Won't she be in for  
a surprise?"

"OK, Big Guy...Stoneman, call if you need backup or a ride. we're  
mopping up back here."

"Are you all right, Elisa?" Goliath couldn't keep the worry out of  
his voice.

"I'll live, but I gotta tell you, I would welcome a painkiller right  
around now. Be careful, I'll see you later." She got back on the link with  
Conners. "Did you copy that?"

"We got it. I'm on my way up."


	7. 04:00

**04:00**

The remains of the gang were in custody. Todd and Brenda had been  
pried out of their suits and been transported to the nearest medical center  
under guard. The evidence which they had gathered from the vault was in  
police custody, except for Thailog's holdings. Conners was holding them for  
Stoneman, since they were technically his brother's property and there was  
no crime in keeping your assets in your own company's vault. The last thing  
which he wanted, was to let Destine's lawyers get a hold of them.

All they needed now was Dominique Destine. Elisa sat next to an  
ambulance with Conners and Maddox. She had refused to go to the emergency  
room and insisted that she would not until Stoneman was back and Destine was  
in custody. The detectives had talked her into allowing the EMT's to treat  
some of her wounds. At the moment she had an ice pack on top of the bandages  
which covered a nasty looking laceration in her scalp.

"Elisa, lets go ahead and take your statement about what went on here  
tonight," Maddox suggested. "I've a feeling that you may not be up to it later  
on."

"Good idea. Get your tape recorder and let's get it over with." As  
Maddox returned to his car, Elisa checked her watch. They still had a while  
before sunrise and she was fairly certain that she wouldn't be hearing from  
Goliath until then.

**05:00**

Goliath was growing weary of the cat and mouse game he played with  
Demona. For the last hour they had looped around buildings, between houses,  
under bridges and even buzzed some cars on the beltline. He had the speed and  
stamina to keep up with his ex, but she had the maneuverability which he  
lacked. When it came to twisting and turning in the air, she eluded him every  
time.

They were currently flitting through a quiet residential area and  
Goliath sensed that his quarry had grown tired of the chase as well. She was  
definitely about to do something unexpected.

Demona veered right down a side street and swerved to the left  
between two houses before he had even completed the first turn. Goliath  
swore under his breath. He knew he should have stayed higher and kept her in  
sight.

He climbed higher, but could not see her anywhere. She had lost him  
between the two houses. He doubled back and landed in that area.

The tall hedges and trees combined with the old, but still elegant  
three story houses, left plenty of shadows to hide in. Goliath moved silently  
around the houses and into the backyard. Now and then he paused to listen  
and sniff the air, but after twenty minutes he still could find no sign of  
Demona.

Realizing that he would never find her this way, he scaled the nearest  
house and perched on the roof near the chimney. He remained utterly still and  
waited.

Just before dawn, he picked up the faint rustling of some bushes  
several houses down the street on his right. He took to the air and  
abandoning subtlety, landed right behind Demona as she was making for another  
clump of shrubbery. The coming dawn had lit the area well enough that she had  
little hope of disappearing on him again. Her eyes flashed scarlet as she  
turned to face him.

"Goliath, you ARE a fool!" she snarled as she took up a defensive  
stance. "It is you who are now the prey! When the sun rises, I will destroy  
you for what you have done to me! Go ahead, try to flee. You won't get far."

Goliath snarled and looked toward the east before suddenly bolting.  
He quickly scaled a light post next to the street and took to the air. Behind  
him he could hear Demona laughing as she followed. He smiled - this was just  
too good to pass up.

Demona trailed behind Goliath, making sure that he didn't get too  
far ahead of her. She was surprised that he had made so lethal a mistake as  
to pursue her this close to the coming dawn. His association with the human  
detective had left him weak and foolish to boot. He would have to land soon,  
and then the fun would begin.

** 05:45**

"Elisa, do you copy?"

"Stoneman, where are you? It's almost dawn!"

"I know. We're in Alexandria. We're heading for the main drive to  
Episcopal High School. Meet me there. Oh, and bring me a change of clothes!"

"I'm on my way."

Goliath landed outside the gates to the private school and ran down  
the drive with Demona on his heels. He ran under the canopy of the old trees  
lining the drive and turned to face her as the sun's first rays crested the  
horizon.

Goliath knelt down in apparent defeat as Demona doubled over, caught  
up in the agony of her transformation. When she straightened up and looked  
at Goliath, she got the shock of her long life. He was standing right in  
front of her...and he was human!

"This cannot be! What have you done?" she screamed as she threw  
herself at him in a fury. She managed to sink her nails into his face and was  
rewarded with a howl before he landed a glancing blow to her head.

When the world stopped spinning, she found herself on the ground  
with him astride her. He had her hands pinned over her head and was giving  
her that superior look that she had always despised. Blood was dripping from  
the two deep scratches on his face and landing on her cheek.

Demona wiggled her hips suggestively. "Hmmm, I don't think we've  
ever done 'it' while we were human..."

She had the satisfaction of seeing the superior look vanish from his  
face. It was replaced with a look of such loathing that she wished she could  
rip his heart out. Well, the seduction bit was not going to get her out of  
this predicament, but she might be able to get him mad enough to do something  
foolish. She pretended that she didn't see the disgust on his face.

"So tell me...are you as good in this form as you are when you're a  
gargoyle?" His face turned red and his lips formed the thin line which had  
always signaled that he was attempting to control his temper. "Don't tell me  
that you've never tried to make love while you were human? Perhaps the  
Detective prefers females? You know how some of those butch human women  
are..."

"Have a care, Demona! You dare too much!" Goliath hissed at her.

"It's still not too late for us, love. You could take Thailog's  
identity and seize control of the company. I could create a new identity for  
myself. We could buy a house almost anywhere and start over. Angela could  
visit us and our new hatchling. I wouldn't mind having another child with  
you...on our first try we produced a beautiful, intelligent daughter. Wouldn't  
it be fun to do it again?" She wiggled her hips again and gave him a sultry  
look.

"You're insane!" Goliath whispered. On his face was a look of utter  
disbelief. "Just five minutes ago you were ready to kill me!"

"Yes, but whenever I'm this close to you, I remember how it once was  
between us. There has never been another who loved me as you did. I know that  
I'm being a fool even making this offer, but heart still cries out for you."

"You would never abandon your plan to destroy humanity!"

"You're right, but I am immortal. I could put those plans on hold  
until after you've died." Goliath was gaping at her now. "You know that you  
still love me. That human you've been pining for could never please you the  
way I can, and you know it."

Goliath smiled bitterly at her. "You are wrong again, Demona. The  
love I felt for you died its final death the night of Xanatos' wedding. That  
night you dealt the final wound to my heart and I was able to break the  
tattered bond that bound me to you." He had the satisfaction of seeing some  
hurt show in her eyes. "As for the rest...Elisa is my mate now. She has  
accepted me as I am - a gargoyle - and the joy she brings me is more intense  
than anything you and I shared."

"Arghhhh! You unclean animal! Get off of me!" she screamed.

Goliath stood and hauled her to her feet. Twisting her arms behind  
her back, he stood silently as she cursed him and hoped that the others would  
soon arrive.

**coming soon... the conclusion**  



	8. The Conclusion

**06:15 - A Job Well Done**

Goliath finished pulling on the pants and turtleneck that Elisa had  
brought with her and threw his arm protectively around her shoulders. He saw  
Demona shoot him a wounded look as Conners finished reading her her Miranda  
rights and helped her into a squad car. Right now he was worried about Elisa,  
though. She looked terrible!

"I'm going to ride with the prisoner in the squad car," Conners told  
Maddox. "You go ahead and get Elisa to the hospital. I'll see you back at the  
station." He turned to face Elisa. "I don't want to hear a single word from  
you, missy. You are going to get checked out at the hospital and that is  
final!" He glanced at Goliath. "Stoneman looks like he needs a shot. Make  
sure he gets checked out as well."

Elisa managed a smile. "Yes sir!"

"By the way, great job, you two! Go on and get patched up. Rest.  
We'll need for you to stick around for a day or two while we deal with our  
shape-changing charge, but I'm sure that you'll return to New York with a  
recommendation for a promotion." He turned back toward Goliath. "I am very  
interested in reading your explanation of what happened to your clothes."

Goliath and Elisa stared at each other. How in the world WERE they  
going to explain that one? Elisa had mumbled something about how Demona had  
dowsed him down with something and how he was not about to risk it staying in  
contact with his skin (outside of Demona's earshot, of course).

They watched Conners hop in the squad car's front seat and drive off,  
and then got in the back of the unmarked cruiser which the Detectives had  
arrived in. Maddox started the engine and headed out.

* * *

Elisa and Goliath were seen without a wait once they arrived at the  
emergency room. Elisa endured a battery of blood tests, a pulmonary function  
test and x-rays to boot. She was lucky in that her lungs seemed to have  
suffered no damage. She did have second degree burns on her hands and back.  
Worse of all, her forearm had suffered second and third degree burns.

The RN who was caring for her, started an IV and gave her a  
synthetic version of morphine before the physician came in to debride her  
arm.

She could hear Goliath hopelessly trying to talk the Doctor out of  
giving him a tetanus shot in the next treatment room. Even in the midst of  
the red-hot pain washing over her as the physician scraped her melted shirt  
from her arm, she laughed when she heard Goliath's yelp of pain as his shot  
was administered. It had always amused her to see that most men (and  
apparently male gargoyles as well) could be real babies when it came to  
anything other than a wound obtained in battle. Shoot em with a gun or stab  
em with a knife and they stoically endured the pain, but as soon as the Doctor  
needed to do a simple blood test...

Finally it was all over. Her wounds were dressed and she was given  
her discharge instructions. She would be on prophylactic antibiotics for two  
weeks and needed to check in with her physician back home in three days.  
She was prescribed an oral painkiller and discharged.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. She remembered Goliath  
tucking her into bed and nothing else until Tuesday morning.

* * *

When Elisa awoke, the clock read four A.M. The first thing which she  
realized was that the pain in her arm was nearly tolerable. Goliath's tail  
was wrapped around her leg and she had to slide it off her so that she could  
leave the bed. She somehow managed to stumble into the bathroom without  
waking him. Once there, she shut the door before flipping on the lights.

She did her business and moved over to the sink to wash up and brush  
the yuck out of her mouth. Her image in the glass startled her.

"Oh Maza, you do look bad!" she said softly as she stared at  
herself.

She brushed her teeth and removed the gauze pad from her head. She  
had a small bald spot where the Nurse had shaved her hair. There were five  
sutures holding the gash in her scalp closed. Carefully, she brushed her  
hair, arranging it so that it carefully covered the bald patch. There was  
little that she could do about the scrapes and bruises showing on her face.

She would have checked her back in the mirror, but Goliath had  
dressed her in one of his shirts before putting her to bed and it was just  
too much trouble to try and remove it. Her arm and back had begun to hurt  
again so she took two of her painkillers and hoped that they wouldn't knock  
her out the way the drugs in the emergency room had.

She flipped the lights out and headed for the kitchen to get some  
orange juice - she was really thirsty! Perhaps she'd make a sandwich as well,  
her stomach was queasy, reminding her that she hadn't eaten in quite a while.

* * *

Goliath was awakened by his transformation back to human form. Elisa  
was missing from the bed! He bolted out of the bedroom.

Elisa, who was reclining on the sofa with a newspaper, looked up  
startled by his abrupt entrance into the room.

"Take it easy, Big Guy," she said. Noticing the look on his face,  
she sat up. "What's wrong?"

Goliath moved onto the sofa next to her and gathered her gently to  
him, mindful of her injuries. "I had a nightmare, Elisa. One that has been  
haunting me for several weeks now."

"Tell me about it," she said as she stroked his cheek and snuggled  
closer.

He did.

* * *

As the sun set over Manhattan, the Gargoyles burst into life with  
a shattering of petrified skin and impressive roars. Brooklyn turned, ready  
to lead the way down to their evening meal and was confronted by David  
Xanatos.

"What's wrong?" was the first thing that slipped out. "Are Goliath  
and Elisa all right?" The rest of the clan quickly gathered around them.

"Everything is O.K., folks. I heard from Elisa earlier today. They've  
wrapped up the case." Xanatos was forced to stop as the gargoyles hooted and  
slapped each other on the back triumphantly.

"There's more," he intoned. They all quieted down. "Demona was behind  
the break-in at my company and the others. Goliath and Elisa were able to  
turn the stolen goods and other incriminating evidence over to the Police.  
Goliath captured Demona herself and she is now in Police custody."

"She's been arrested? That's great news!" Brooklyn said as he high-  
fived Lex.

Broadway threw an arm around Angela's shoulders. "Do they know that  
she's a gargoyle?" he asked.

"They do. I have made recommendations to them on how best to hold her  
and so far the police have taken every precaution. They got her transformation  
on tape as absolute proof of her identity as both Demona and Dominique Destine.  
She's been charged. Let's just hope that the state of New York doesn't try to  
extradite her for the crimes she committed here."

Angela bolted inside the castle and after a startled pause, Broadway  
followed. He caught up with her in the library. She was crying on the sofa.  
Seating himself next to her, the large gargoyle pulled her against his chest  
and let her cry. He figured that when she was ready to speak, she would.

After a while, Angela quieted down. Only an occasional hiccup  
wracked her form.

"How could he be so cruel to her, Broadway?" her voice was but a  
whisper.

"Angela, I'm sure that Goliath did what he felt had to be done. You  
know him well enough to know that he does not do things out of spite. He  
would never risk putting one of us on public display like this unless he felt  
there was no way around it."

"I know you're right," she sniffed. "But I can't help but picture  
her in a cell while people shuttle by, gawking at her."

"She'll be all right, Angela. She's immortal, remember? No matter  
what happens, she will survive...she always has." Broadway thought for a  
moment. "Course, if they threw MacBeth in the next cell things might go  
differently..."

She swatted him playfully. "You're not helping matters!"

"I know, but at least you're smiling again."

They leaned toward each other...

...and were interrupted by Brooklyn, who made as much noise as  
possible entering the room.

"Angela...are you all right?" he asked sheepishly.

"I'll be fine, but thanks for asking."

"I just thought that the two of you would want to know that Goliath  
and Elisa will be returning in the morning."

"That's great!" Broadway yelled. "I really miss Elisa!"

Angela gave him a sideways look. "Yeah? Well you'd better not miss  
her too much or my father will pound you into hamburger!"

Broadway blushed. "Aww, you know I don't mean it that way!"

Brooklyn's eyes gleamed ferally. "Watch out, Angela. You didn't see  
the way he followed her around before you showed up."

Angela stared at Broadway, aghast. He held his hands up in front of  
him but was unable to utter much more than, "Uhhh..."

"I think that's my cue to leave," Brooklyn said as he slipped out of  
the room. The other two heard him break up laughing when he got down the hall  
and realizing that they'd been had, they began laughing as well.

* * *

By that evening, Elisa had been feeling like her old self. Yeah, the  
back stung if she wasn't careful leaning back in a seat and the left arm was  
stiff and tender, but if she avoided using it she was O.K..

Earlier, she and Goliath had met Conners and Maddox down at the  
station and finished giving them their statements. The four of them had all  
the paperwork done by lunch and went out to eat together. Afterward, they  
had said their good-byes and headed back to the suite.

It was now after nine, and they were done packing their possessions.  
Elisa was determined to return all the clothing she had purchased to Xanatos,  
after all, he had paid for them. She did not want to accept any sort of gift  
from him. She had explained to Goliath that to do so would go against her  
own convictions, not to mention how it would look to Captain Chavez and the  
rest of the precinct.

"I don't mind him pulling some strings for me - most cops accept that  
as part of the job, but once everybody thinks that you've been 'bought', your  
career is over."

Goliath kissed her. "This is it then, our last night in the Nation's  
Capitol. What would you like to do?"

"I would like to do whatever you want to do."

Goliath gave her a puzzled look.

"I can return anytime I want, but we cannot be certain that you will  
ever have the chance to visit this area again. What do YOU want to do?"

He smiled. "Do you remember the first time we went gliding together?"

She moved into his arms and he wrapped her up in his warm wings.  
"Of course I do," she sighed against his chest. "How could I ever forget that  
night?"

"Then relive it with me again tonight. Be my guide in this new city  
and see it in a way you never have before."

Elisa smiled up at him and then tangled her hands in his hair,  
pulling his head down for a kiss. When the kiss was over, Goliath scooped  
her up in his arms and carried her out onto the balcony.

They did not return until just before sunrise.

* * *

The following morning was a bitter sweet one for the two lovers.  
They stood outside and watched the sun rise on what looked to be a beautiful  
spring day. Elisa felt as though she had the proverbial lump in her throat  
when she reminded Goliath not to stare too long at the sun.

"I suppose we should get dressed..." he grudgingly admitted.

"Owen will be meeting us at the airport soon."

He kissed the hand she had laid on his arm and together they went back inside.

**Back to Reality**

Several hours later, Elisa unlocked the door to her apartment and  
led the way inside.

Goliath was right behind her with Owen bringing up the rear. The  
majordomo had insisted on carrying the two bags which held their  
personal possessions. The cases with the clothes she had worn during  
her reassignment and Goliath's suits were still in the limo.

"Miss Maza, please allow me to bring up the rest of the cases. They  
contain your clothes. It is ridiculous for you to be returning them to Mr.  
Xanatos. What could he possibly want with them - they're all tailored to fit  
you."

"Owen, I appreciate your persistence in this, but I cannot accept  
them. It just wouldn't be right."

"Mr. Xanatos is not going to be pleased..."

"I really couldn't care less, Mr. Burnette. I think that he came out  
of this whole escapade quite well, don't you? If he's upset, tell him to  
donate the clothing to a worthy cause."

Owen sighed. "Very well. When shall I tell him to expect you?"

Here, Goliath broke into the conversation. "At dusk, Mr. Burnette."

Owen raised an eyebrow and made to leave the apartment.

"Owen."

At the sound of Goliath's voice, he stopped and turned around.

"Although your employer may not appreciate all that you do for him,  
rest assured that I do."

A very rare smile spread across the majordomo's face. Without another  
word he left, closing the door behind him.

Elisa let out a very big yawn and mumbled about how sleepy she was.  
Without a word, Goliath scooped her up and headed for the bedroom. Placing her  
down on the bed, he looked around him. How strange, that in these past years  
he had never set foot back here.

Noticing Goliath's hesitation, Elisa yanked him down onto the bed  
beside her.

He turned the fall to his advantage, instantly rolling to one side and  
pulling her up against him. Once he had her pinned, he took his time  
kissing her and alternately nibbling her heck and ear. He likewise took  
time in slowly allowing his free hand to wander over her, sometimes  
stroking her, sometimes pinching gently, but always driving her mad  
with desire for him.

Elisa moaned and shivered as goosebumps rose all over her skin. She  
writhed, attempting to kiss and touch him as well, but he would not allow it.

Goliath was focused on one goal: to make what might be their only time  
together as humans one to remember forever. To that end he planned on  
making her want him as she never had before - a feat indeed!

"Please!" she gasped, as she began to struggle against him in earnest.

He instantly stilled. "What Elisa?" he asked hoarsely. "Please what? What is  
it you want?"

"You..." she breathed, still struggling. "Oh please... let me touch you!"

With a groan he turned her loose and was immediately surprised and  
delighted by her sudden aggression as she shoved him onto his back. Leaning  
over him, she licked and chewed on first his ear, then the side of his strong  
neck, working her way down to his shirt collar.

With an impatient sound, she sat up and began undoing the buttons.  
Then she pushed back his shirt and ran her ands over the broad expanse  
of his chest, nearly purring as she did so. When she bent forward and  
nibbled on his nipple, he hissed and exploded into action.

Elisa was startled to find herself suddenly on her belly, pinned to the  
bed by the weight of his large frame.

He threw an arm over her left shoulder and cradled her head in the  
crook of his elbow as he nipped the side of her neck. His other hand  
tore her blouse open and delved inside, massaging her breasts through her bra.

When Elisa squirmed, again frustrated at her inability to touch him,  
Goliath increased the pressure pinning her to the bed. His free hand  
slid downward, undid her pants and slipped inside.

Feeling him massaging her as his hardness firmly pressed against her  
buttocks, she moaned loudly and pushed backwards against him. "Big  
Guy..." she panted. "Please let me loose!"

"Tell me why," he growled in her ear.

"So I can tear your clothes off!" she husked.

"But I can remove them myself," he teased, stimulating her in earnest.  
"Give me a better reason."

"Ahhh..." Elisa was having a great deal of trouble focusing, let alone  
talking."Let me loose so I can tease you?"

He slipped a finger inside her and brought her right to the edge, but  
withdrew before she climaxed. "But in teasing you, I'm already teasing  
myself," he whispered, as she began to buck against him in protest.

Knowing that he had pushed her as far as he could without her  
becoming resentful, Goliath finally released her and eased up enough  
with his weight that she was able to twist around and free herself. The  
look on her face was enough to make his aching member even harder  
- something he hadn't thought possible.

"Are you going to arrest me, officer?" he managed to ask, as she  
rolled onto him.

"No, but you are definitely about to be thoroughly frisked," she warned.  
Without further hesitation, she pulled off his unbuttoned shirt. Then,  
straddling him, she slowly ran her hands down his belly, over his belt  
and over his crotch. She teasingly traced the outline of his impressive  
hardness, but then began to massage him through the flimsy fabric of his  
slacks.

Goliath was breathing hard, but somehow managed to mumble a  
humorous,"Officer, isn't this a violation of my rights?"

Elisa gave him a devilish smile. "No. It's me exercising my new rights."

To prove her point, she slowly unbuckled his pants and unzipped  
them. Released from restraint, he sprang free and she wasted no time  
in pulling his pants the rest of the way off.

Losing interest in carrying out the teasing much longer, Goliath  
finished peeling off his lover's clothes until they were finally both  
completely naked. Completely out of patience, he surprised her  
by flipping her over onto her hands and knees, then pulled her hips  
up to meet him.

Elisa overcame her surprise only long enough to look back over her  
shoulder and say, "No, wait Goliath... we have to...ugh!"

With a growl, he had buried himself completely within her.

She gasped, then moaned as she caught her breath.

His echoing groan signaled only a brief pause before he began thrusting.  
Overcome by the sensation of her accommodating all of him and freed  
from the fear of seriously hurting her, as he could when in his true form,  
he took her quickly and forcefully.

Leaning his much larger frame over her, one arm snaked around to  
play with her breasts while he passionately nibbled and bit the back of  
her neck.

All coherent thought fled Elisa as she bucked against him. With a yell,  
she climaxed violently. He followed seconds later, his fingers digging  
into her hips, his back arched and his yell a counterpoint to her own.

They collapsed together, he rolling onto his side and pulling her up  
against him. Even as they tried to catch their breath, he couldn't help  
but keep kissing her neck and nibbling her ear.

"Mmmm, Elisa..." he whispered as he nibbled, "I already want you again."

She smiled, but then rolled to face him, her expression troubled. "We  
shouldn't even have done that, big guy," she murmured. "You got me  
so worked up that by the time I realized that we needed to use protection,  
it was too late."

He kissed her and said, "Do not fear, Elisa. I could think of nothing  
better than to have a child with you. I would never leave you, nor  
would I fail to be a supportive mate and loving father."

"I know. But it just would be too much of a complication so early  
in our relationship," she explained. "I have to work to support myself  
and the higher up I can work my way through the ranks, the better  
able I'll be to raise our child."

Goliath sighed and rolled onto his back."Money isn't everything  
Elisa and in the end fate quite often dictates when event will occur,  
not us. You must not fall prey to the illusion that you can control how  
your life unfolds."

She snuggled against him. "No, but I can influence it at least,"  
she replied. "Oh honey, I'm not saying no. I'm just saying we should  
be more careful and wait a bit."

"Chances are good that this may be the only time you and I can  
mate while I am human. It seems only right to forget the protection  
and leave it up to fate." He kissed her tenderly on the forehead.  
"But I promise that if we have another such opportunity that I will  
follow your wishes in the matter."

She kissed him back and within minutes they were both sound asleep.

* * *

Ring.

Elisa snatched the phone, nearly dropping it before getting it to  
her ear. "Hello?" she managed weakly.

"Elisa, It's Matt. Welcome home!...Say, I didn't wake you, did I?"

She glanced at the alarm clock. "It's two in the afternoon. We  
needed to be getting up anyhow."

"We? Oh, I see. Goliath is still human, eh?"

"Never mind that. Why are you calling?"

"Just missed the sound of your cheerful voice, I guess. Actually,  
Chavez was hoping to see you this afternoon."

"Did she say what time?"

"Around four? Bring Goliath with you. I can show him around the  
building's interior while you and Chavez chat."

"We'll be there. Bye Matt."

* * *

Matt met them at the precinct house. After hugging Elisa and clapping  
Goliath on the back, he led the way inside. The three of them stopped outside  
Chavez's office.

"While you're tied up in there, I'll give the big guy here a tour  
of the inside of the building. It'll give us a chance to talk."

"Talk about what?" Elisa asked suspiciously.

"Well, about what may turn out to be the trial of the century, for  
one. I am the task force leader, after all. And secondly, it may be in the  
clan's best interest to issue a statement to the press."

"Sorry, Matt. I just thought that..."

"That we were gonna talk about you?" Elisa actually started to  
blush. "Don't worry about it, Elisa. You know that I'm more likely to gossip  
about the Illuminati."

"Should I be relieved, or insulted?"

"Never mind that now! Chavez is waiting for you." With that, Matt  
gave her a friendly shove through the door and steered Goliath down the hall.

"So, Mr. Stoneman, do you drink coffee?" Was the last thing Elisa  
heard as she closed the door behind her.

* * *

Over the course of the next hour, Goliath got to see what the inside  
of Elisa's place of employment looked like. Matt took him around, introduced  
him to most of Elisa's friends and co-workers, taught him to act as if he  
actually liked three-hour-old coffee and showed him how suspects were booked.

The last stop was Matt and Elisa's work area. Their desks stood face  
to face in one corner of the squad room. Matt pulled Elisa's chair around to  
his side and motioned for his companion to sit down. Goliath couldn't help  
but find the contrast between the two desks amusing. Elisa's was barren, her  
case files neatly arranged in a stack on the corner. Matt's desk didn't have  
a single clear area on it. Papers were strewn everywhere.

"I see what Elisa meant about your file system," he said as he  
nodded toward the desk.

"What's wrong with my file system?" Matt looked flabbergasted.

"Never mind. Did you want to talk to me about the clan?"

"I was in DC this morning," Matt leaned forward and said in a  
conspiratorial tone of voice. "As the head of the Gargoyle Task Force, it fell  
to me to interview Demona, since she's the only gargoyle to ever be held in  
police custody."

"How is she coping?"

"She has a cold, but if you ask me, that lady can cope with nearly  
anything."

Goliath was incredulous. "She has a cold? That is...impossible."

"Why? She does spend half of her time as a human."

"But..."

"Goliath, never mind that now! She states that the you are  
persecuting her for not remaining with the clan and that this entire thing  
was planned to make an example of her so that none of the others would ever  
dare to challenge your leadership."

"That is utterly absurd!"

"That may be so, but I'm obligated to give her statement to the  
press - freedom of speech, you know."

"Who would believe such a thing?"

Goliath clearly didn't realize the damage that could be done. Matt  
decided to fill in his blanks. "The Quarrymen won't hesitate to use it against  
you. Divide and conquer tactics still work well. The press will  
sensationalize it and people will begin taking sides. Goliath, you need to  
ask for a press conference and officially state your reasons for turning her  
over to the human Judicial system."

The human-looking gargoyle sat, deep in thought for a while. After  
just a few minutes he came to a decision.

"You're right, of course. Let's arrange for me to make my 'statement'  
late tonight. I need to discuss this with the others first."

"You got it. How about if I help you prepare your statement while we  
wait for Elisa?"

Goliath nodded, giving Matt a grateful smile.

* * *

Elisa had to suppress the urge to yell out triumphantly as she left  
the Captain's office. She was being recommended for a promotion! After getting  
slammed for constantly being in the wrong place at the right time and the  
right place at the wrong time, she had finally done something that they could  
not ignore!

Detective first class before her thirtieth birthday! Now that was  
something to crow about! Best yet, if she got the promotion, Chavez would  
allow her to pick her assignment. Chavez knew what it would be, too.  
Matt was gonna have to put up with her again...when she joined the Gargoyles  
Task Force.

"Imagine getting paid to keep an eye on my own clan?" she said to  
herself. "It just doesn't get any better than that!"

"What doesn't get any better than what, Maza?"

Elisa hadn't meant to speak her last sentence out loud. You'll see,  
Morgan...you'll see!" she said as she wandered in the direction of the squad  
room.

"Mmmm-hmmm," Morgan said. "That new fella o' her's has sure got her  
singing." He shook his head and laughed as he left the station. She may look  
like hell right now, but at least she's happy - and that's the way I like to  
see her, he thought.

Elisa found Goliath and Matt busy scribbling out something at her  
desk - probably couldn't find any room on Matt's, was her guess.

"What's up?"

"I'll show you a little later, Elisa." Goliath stood and stuffed  
the papers in his jeans pocket. "We had better get back to the Castle. We've  
much to attend to."

Elisa slipped her arm through his. She noticed that her fellow  
detectives had noticed and didn't really care. She was gonna show off her  
Big Guy while she could. It might even put an end to those annoying rumors  
about her. "See you later Matt. I don't have to return to work until my arm  
has healed up."

"Don't worry. I suspect you'll be seeing me sooner than you think."

* * *

They arrived at the Eyrie just before five thirty. The Xanatoses  
treated them as though they were their long lost relatives, with Fox  
embracing Elisa and David shaking Goliath's hand and slapping his back. Even  
little Alex held out his arms to them in a silent plea to be held. For a  
moment Elisa nearly forgot everything Xanatos had done to the clan and to her  
brother - but only for a moment.

Sensing that Elisa had once again become the cool, no-nonsense  
detective of old, Xanatos asked them to step into his office. After thanking  
them for their efforts in DC, he cut to the proverbial chase.

"What are you going to do with Thailog's assets?" he raised an eye-  
brow and steepled his fingers as he waited for their reply.

Goliath spoke. "We've discussed it, and we plan on giving them back  
to Thailog - if he lives."

Xanatos' eyebrow shot up further on his forehead.

"Why? You didn't think we'd turn it over to you...did you?" Elisa  
remarked.

"Well, actually, I had hoped you would. After all, he did steal most  
of the money he invested in that company from me."

"We took that into consideration," Elisa explained. "But we also  
decided that perhaps you owed him that money. After all..." she mimicked his  
drawl, "you made sure that he would never lead any sort of normal life. He is  
in a strange way, your child, and yet he's been denied a childhood or any  
kind of affection which a parent normally bestows on their offspring."

"Xanatos, you gave him intelligence and a vast knowledge of the  
world," Goliath continued. "but you've never taught him what love and  
commitment are. He is still a child, and a dangerous one at that, but he  
deserves the chance to live his own life and learn all that you did not teach  
him. I am also his parent, as well as his twin. Perhaps, in giving back his  
possession, I will win his trust. I have to try."

"I see. You realize that he can do a lot of damage with that company  
if he so chooses?"

"I doubt that very much. There is no profit and even less challenge  
in harming the weak and thanks to you, that is all that he understands."

Xanatos actually looked shaken for a while, but as usual, he made  
a fast recovery. "Very well then, if there is anything at all I can do for.."

"Actually, there is something you can do for me. You had offered me  
the use of a chamber here in the castle. I would like to take you up on that.  
I would also like to be able to...have it decorated to suit my tastes."

"Not a problem. Pick the chamber you want. I'll have Owen give you  
some catalogs which you can use to pick out furniture and other furnishings.  
He'll take care of it for you."

"Thank-you," Goliath said as he helped Elisa up. "We need to be  
going."

Xanatos watched them leave the room before shaking his head and  
smiling. Life would never be dull with those two around. He rose and walked  
to the window, thinking back on what Goliath and Elisa had said about Thailog.  
They would never know the guilt he carried in his heart over how things had  
turned out with his first 'son'. What had he been thinking back then? He  
sighed. He should never have let Sevarius talk him into accelerating Thailog's  
growth and programming him as though he were some sort of robot...but the  
good Doctor had made it seem so plausible at the time.

He had wanted to be the one to restore Thailog's assets, but it  
probably was best that Goliath do it. He doubted that Thailog would ever  
even contact him. He would have to find some other way to make things right  
between them.

* * *

Goliath and Elisa had only ten minutes to spare before sunset. In  
that time, he led her to a chamber which he had already decided to lay claim  
to. One of the largest personal chambers in the Castle, it had once belonged  
to the Queen, Katherine's mother. There was little to recommend it now, except  
its size, balcony and dressing chamber, but it would make a splendid and cozy  
little nest for them with some work.

"Goliath, it's beautiful!" Elisa had said after looking around. "I   
didn't even know that they made fireplaces that large!"

"This will be our chamber here in the Castle, my love. It will be  
a sanctuary to which we can retreat when the outside world treats us  
cruelly." As he spoke, he began removing the faded jeans and forest green  
knit sweater which had looked so wonderful on him.

Elisa found herself biting her lip. This was going to be harder  
than she had thought. As he removed his clothes, revealing that he had the  
loincloth on underneath, it seemed that he was stripping away a part of  
someone she had only just begun to know. As he stood before her, she knew  
that she might be looking at his human form for the last time. It was like  
watching someone you loved being led to his execution.

"My love," Goliath said softly as he came to her, alarmed by the  
tears which she had fought so hard not to shed. "what is the matter?"

"I know I'm being foolish," she sniffed against his chest, "But I  
feel like I'm losing a part of you."

"Hush now." He stroked her hair back from her face and wiped her  
tears away with the back of his hand. "Do you remember me telling you about  
my nightmare? How you put my worries to rest by pledging to always be here  
for me? Did I not make the same pledge to you? This form is but an illusion.  
You must think of it that way. As long as you carry me in your heart, I'll  
always be beside you to share the sunlight."

They kissed before the windows as the fading light caused shadow to  
spring forth and enfold them. When they parted, it was to walk out hand in  
hand to meet the rest of their family - as one.

**Epilogue**

"This is Doreen Duncan at the WPIX newsroom with a late breaking  
story. We go live now to Travis Marshall."

"Thank-you, Doreen. Travis Marshall reporting live from Rockefeller  
Center, where the leader of the Gargoyle's Manhattan Clan is about to make an  
official statement about the arrest of Nightstone CEO, Dominique Destine. Ms.  
Destine was revealed to be a gargoyle shortly after her arrest on Monday."

The camera shifted away from Marshall and focused instead on Goliath  
as he stepped up to a hastily erected podium. He was surrounded by quite a  
few of New York's finest, under the direction of one Matthew Bluestone. They  
worked to keep the throng of reporters and the curious from getting too  
close to the gargoyle.

Goliath looked directly into the camera and spoke:

"A long time ago, Gargoyles and Humans lived together and worked  
together for a common goal, a common ideal - to protect their Castle from  
those who would harm them.

The gargoyles protected the Castle fiercely at night, asking only  
that the humans protect them during the day. The Castle was attacked on many  
occasions, but not even the largest of Viking raiding parties were able to  
overcome them.

In the end, the danger came not from the Vikings, but from within.  
The castle was betrayed by both a human and a gargoyle, neither of whom was  
satisfied with what they already had.

Today, my clan struggles to survive here in New York. We seek to  
live once more among you humans. For the past few years we have done our  
best to protect those who could not protect themselves and we have asked  
nothing in return.

We are asking for something now. We ask that you find it in your  
hearts to accept us. To accept that we have a right to live, a right to be  
treated like people. We cannot survive without your support.

I remind you now that history has a terrible tendency to repeat  
itself. This island, Manhattan, is our Castle now - ours and yours, but  
beware. The betrayer still lurks amongst us, waiting to destroy all that we  
hold dear.

Dominique Destine, the one we know as Demona, is the very same  
gargoyle who helped bring about the destruction of Castle Wyvern. We have  
tried time and again to prevent her from harming the innocent and scheming  
to destroy humanity, but have finally admitted defeat.

We therefore ask you to judge her by the laws of your society, for  
if we are to live amongst you, we must be willing to abide by those laws.

Thank-you."

Goliath was quickly hustled away from the podium by his guards and a  
short while later was seen gliding away overhead. Five other gargoyle forms  
took to the air, flitting about him excitedly before they all disappeared  
from view. 

**The end for now... or perhaps the beginning?**  



End file.
